iHave A Baby
by Sarcastically-Eloquent-447
Summary: The most original title on here, I understand. Somebody's Pregnant! And it's not Freddie. Join the trio on the 9 months of adventure, love, and pains. Chap. 13! Formerly Known as Cali-447 TO BE ABANDONED
1. Making Sure

It was a cold day in Seattle. Rainy too, But it was Seattle; What else is new?.

San Puckett-Benson woke up after a fitful sleep.

She gruffly checked the clock. It read _7:30._

She sighed and smashed the pillow on top of her head.

She wasn't supposed to be up this early and she hated it.

Freddie already left and he never wakes her up.

He'd die if he did.

The clock changed to 8:00 later and Sam just stared at it.

She couldn't fall back asleep and decided to just get out of bed.

Sam's POV

Ugh, My head hurts! I haven't gotten a good sleep in days.

Freddie told me to go to the doctor, but I know what's coming.

I'm late, I've been throwing up, and me and Freddie have been intimate lately.

I'm pretty sure that means I'm pregnant.

I stumble around the room and manage to get my things for a shower.

As soon as the hot water hit my back, I immediately felt more relaxed. My back has been killing me.

When I get out, I get ready to leave. I'm going to the doctor's to check if I am pregnant.

I haven't even told Freddie my guesses about being pregnant. I know that means his mom could get even more involved in this marriage.

"_Oh, you have to eat better." _

"_Don't eat all that delicious food, eat this bland goop."_

Now that you mention it, I am kind of hungry.

I check my clock and it now reads 9: 00.

"Darn, it'll be too late for me to make something to eat."

It takes me an hour to make myself a breakfast that I would be proud of.

I get all my stuff together and finish getting ready.

* * *

><p>I get out of the house around 9:45 and start to head over to my doctor. My appointment's at 10:45 so I have some time.<p>

I head over to the nearest pancake house. When I walk in, I'm hit with the smell of eggs and sausage and proceed to empty my stomach into the girl's restroom toliet. I hear some lady talking outside the stall.

"Hmm, if only society wasn't obsessed with beauty."

I decide not to reply back ( and by reply I mean _crush_ her with "bad words") and just head out to the lobby again. This time I make it to the table and manage to order.

When my pancakes, bacon, and hashbrowns arrive, I just devour them.

(Hey, I could be pregnant, I'm allowed to)

The orange juice is gulped down too. As I stare back at the now empty plate, I decide to check the time.

It's 10: 30.

I rush out of the restuarant, after paying of course, and slam the gas on my car. I'm pretty sure I avoided some cop cars and nearly ran some people over, but this doctor doesn't seem like the type to allow late-comers.

* * *

><p>When I get there, I sign in with the nurse and take a seat. I see some women around my age. One is pregnant, she looks about 5 months.<p>

We meet each other's eyes and I smile. She smiles back and mouths out.

"Don't worry"

The nurse calls my name and I follow her to the examination room. She give me the check up and the doctor comes in.

"So Sam, how are you feeling today?" Dr. Turner asks

"First, I respect you for calling me Sam, Second I think I'm pregnant."

She took on a serious face and nodded. She asked me some personal questions and leaves to get a test.

I go to the bathroom and take it and hand it to the doctor. Those five minutes felt like the longest of my life.

She walked into the room with the burse behind her. They were talking untill she reached me. She smiled and I knew what was coming.

"Congratulations, Sam. You're Pregnant!" She cheers

I feel a smile come across my face. I'm Pregnant!

"Now Here are some Pre-natal Pills and a list of things you should and shouldn't eat for the next few months. Also I would like to have you back in Four weeks to track the baby."

She hands me the things and I leave. As I walk to my car, I start thinking.

* * *

><p>I don't know how I feel.<p>

I mean about having a baby.

There a little person growing inside of me.

In nine months, a little child will be here with me and Fred-

_Oh My Ham!_ Freddie! How am I going to tell him?

* * *

><p>I got home shortly after.<p>

I thought of a way to tell Freddie.

I had been watching Full House (There was nothing on!) and it was the episode where Rebecca tells Uncle Jesse she's pregnant.

Freddie seems a lot smarter than Jesse so he should get it quite easily.

I had started preparing the food. The baby back ribs, the baby carrots, and baby corn. It smelled so delicious and I couldn't wait but Freddie hadn't come home yet.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**I know it's very short, but you have to start somewhere. **

**This is currently the winner of my poll, but it is still open.**

**I hope that you guys liked it!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**-Cali-447**


	2. Telling Freddie

**I am so sorry about not updating yesterday. My family and I went out and when we got home, the internet in the laptop I use wasn't working. But without any more distractions, Here's the next chapter of iHave A Baby.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>

I got home shortly after.

On the drive here, I had thought of a way to tell Freddie.

Since I haven't been sleeping well, I had been watching Full House a lot.

Don't judge, There was nothing else on!

The one episode that came to mind was the episode where Rebecca tells Uncle Jesse she is pregnant.

She prepares all this food that starts with the name baby and serves it to him.

Freddie seems a lot smarter than Jesse so he should get it quite easily.

Even Gibby could get it faster than him.

I had started preparing the food I had bought on a trip to the supermarket.

The baby back ribs, the baby carrots, and baby corn were all set to be cooked.

A few hours later, most of the food was ready to be served.

It smelled so delicious and I couldn't wait but Freddie hadn't come home yet.

I busied myself by setting up the table with the _good_ tablecloths, candles, and nice plate.

Even when that was done, he wasn't home yet and I started to worry.

Where was he?

**FREDDIE'S POV**

My job at the Pear Company has me working long hours and that limits my time with Sam.

But it works out because we make the best of every moment together.

She called me earlier today, saying that she had a special Surprise for me.

A Surprise by Sam's standards is a really awesome dinner.

I love it when Sam's cooks because as much as she won't admit it, she loves to cook, even if it involves work.

I'm not sure if she should be working so hard though, she's been feeling sick lately and I don't want her to stress out.

Hopefully she went to the doctor's like I told her to.

She thinks she some invincible human being when she gets sick and will just tough it out.

It is classic Sam.

The clock finally strikes 5:00 and I'm ready to get home.

I pass by Brad's office to talk where he stops me to talk about our work.

Finally the conversation ends and I manage to get in my car and head home.

When I reach the freeway, nothing is moving. I get stuck in traffic.

After an hour, I call Sam.

"Hello?" Her worried voice asks.

"Hey beautiful. How are you?"

"Better now that you called. Where are you?"

"Stuck in traffic." I said annoyed. "Been here for like an hour."

"Man, that's jank. What happened?"

"I think it was a car wreck."

"Oh, well get home safely. Take your time."

"Will do miss. See you soon hopefully."

"Bye sweetie!"

After that, I didn't get home until 7:30.

When I get there, I see the table set up; it has candles and one of the "good" Tableclothes, two plates were surounded with the silverware.

Then I see my wife. She's standing there with a smile and she runs to hugs me. I kissed her quickly and put my bag on the couch.

"Sam, this is really great!" I say noticing the details she put.

"Just wait until you taste the food!" She says going back into the kitchen.

I grab the plates and I go with her. She serves the plates while I grab the wine. Soon we're at the table ready to eat.

"So what do we have here, lady chef?" I ask

"We have _baby _back ribs,_ Baby_ carrots,_ and baby _corn_." _She announced happily.

I started to eat and she just stared at me.

"What's wrong?" I ask concerned

"You don't notice anything special about this meal?"

"You cooked it yourself? You used the good tableclothes?"

"No." She said plainly

I thought about it for a minute. Our anniversery is May 8th, her birthday is in April, but it was November. What was special?

"I'll give you a hint, look at the food." She said serious

I did as I was told.

What did the food have to do with this?

It was just baby back ribs, baby corn, and baby-.

No way, was Sam?

'Are you pregna-?" I asked before she started to nod.

We were stuck there smiling like idiots before we got up. I hugged her, trying to put my feelings of happiness into it.

We pulled away and we both had tears of joy in our eyes.

We were going to have a baby, a child of our own.

"When did you find out?" I asked excitedly

"Just today! I went to the doctor to see if I was sick-"

"And they told you that you were pregnant?"

"I had my thoughts. And I told her that so she checked me and I was right."

"That's great! Do you know when you're due?"

"Not yet. They told me that the next appointment we could find out more.

"I can't believe this! We're going to be parents!"

"I know I couldn't believe it either! Let's go eat, the food's been mocking me since I started making it."

"Whatever you say." I said skipping to the table.

As we start to eat for real this time, I look over to Sam.

Even covered in rib sauce, she's still the most beautiful woman to me.

She looks even more lovely today with a small pregnancy glow around her.

"What are you staring at?" She asked with a smile, "Do I have sauce on my face?"

She grabs a napkin and quickly cleans her face.

"Just admiring you."

She smiles again and walks over to kiss me.

"I love you." She said in a sweet voice.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Yeah, I'm back!**

**I took some time off to be able to handle school.**

**I also noticed that the chapters for these stories were really short. This one was 500 words before I edited it.**

**The next update will be on the weekend.**

**Thank you so much for reading!**

**And please leave a review!**

**-Cali-447**


	3. Meeting Baby

**I don't remember the original AN for this chapter, so I'm just reposting this (8/18/12) because I accidentally deleted it when I was adding dates to my story.**

**Sam is 1 1/2 months in this chapter.**

**Hope You Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Neutral POV<strong>

Two weeks had passed since Sam had told Freddie they were expecting a baby. Freddie had called the morning after to schedule an appointment for the. They were going to go to Sam's doctor appointment to check on the fetus.

They arrived at the doctor's office, which was nearly empty. They were served very quickly and were soon in the examination room.

"Welcome back Sam! And Freddie how are you?" Dr. Turner said as she walked into the room.

"I'm doing well doctor, and you?" Freddie responded

"Doing Fine. How'd he'd take it Sam?"

"Like any good husband. He freaked and was really happy." Sam said

"That's nice. Now Sam, I'm going to need to ask you some very personal questions. Is it okay if Freddie stays in the room or would you like him to leave? We have a specialist that focuses on fatherhood."

Sam looked to Freddie, who shrugged, letting her know it was her choice.

"I'd like to go by myself for the first one. Just so I can see what questions you're going to ask."

"Okay. Freddie, would you step outside to Rm.4? Just tell them you came from me and they'll let you in."

Freddie kissed Sam goodbye and walked out the door.

"So Sam, are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

"Then let's get started."

* * *

><p>Freddie walked into the specialist's office to see that it was nearly empty.<p>

"Hello, Did Dr. Turner sends you?" A young man behind the counter asked.

"Yeah." Freddie said nervously, "I'm Freddie."

"Andrew." The young man said, signaling to himself.

"So is the specialist in?" Freddie asked looking around.

"You're looking at him. Though Dr. Turner would probably prefer if I actually called myself Dr. Stevens."

Freddie chuckled and shook Andrew's hand again.

"So what do you specialize in?"

"I specialize in Male Reactions to Pregnancy Symptoms and Emotion. This is 'fancy talk' for examining how men feel while someone close to him is pregnant."

"What do we do here?"

"We're basically a waiting room for the men. We do call them in however, basically therapy while pregnancy."

"So we just come in and talk about what we feel."

"Pretty much."

"And how often does that happen?"

"You're allowed to come in here when ever your wife or girlfriend is talking to the doctor."

"I would think that the men would like to stay near the pregnant girl."

"They do, which is why this room is so full." Andrew ended sarcastically.

Freddie laughed as Andrew continued.

"But some people do come in, and Dr. Turner likes having somewhere where all the men would talk. On that point, do you have anything to talk about?"

"Not really, I'm just really happy." Freddie answered as the phone rang.

"Hello? Oh yeah, he's here. I'll send him right over. Okay goodbye."

"They're looking for me?"

"Yup, get back to the doctor, Freddie."

"Okay, it was nice meeting you Andrew."

"Pleasure's all mine. Come back and visit will you? Gets boring in here you know."

Freddie nodded his head and walked out the door, moving two rooms down to Sam's.

*#*

Freddie returned to the room where Sam and Dr. Turner were sitting.

They both flashed a smile to him and Freddie sat down.

"Well then, are you guys ready to see your baby?" Dr. Turner asked

They nodded excitedly and giggled.

"Then let's go!"

They followed her and walked over to the sonogram room, where a nurse was waiting for them.

"Allison, this is Sam and Freddie. It's just a simple check-up. I'll be back after the next patient is done." Dr. Turner said, bidding them goodbye.

Allison smiled and gestured Sam over to the chair.

She hooked up the machine and put a clear gel on Sam's stomach.

"You know, every movie says this thing is cold." Sam said pointing at the gel.

"It usually is, but I think it should be a little more comfortable for the expecting." Allison responded with a smile.

"Aww, thank you." Sam said

They all stayed quiet for a while as the nurse was finding the baby. She turned back to them with a smile on her face.

"There's your baby."

The two stared up at the screen where they saw a small image on the screen.

It was no bigger than a lentil bean, but it didn't matter to Sam and Freddie.

They were seeing their child. Sam felt a smile coming and Freddie tried fighting tears but failed.

The sweet moment was quietly interrupted by the nurse.

"Well Sam, It looks like you're about 1 and Half months along. That puts that birth around June. Most likely near the first week." Allison said quietly.

Sam smiled at the nurse and at Freddie.

"Would you like a picture of your baby?"

"Of course we do." Freddie answered quickly answered.

Alison smiled and left the room.

She hadn't been gone very long and soon came back with a CD.

She handed it to Sam who took it gratefully.

"Well it looks like you guys are done." Dr. Turner said as she walked into the room.

She stepped over to Sam and handed her a small yellow notebook.

"Add any notes that you feel during your pregnancy. Take pictures of your stomach too, it helps you keep track of your progress."

She also stepped over to Freddie and handed him a set of papers.

"Any information you need should be on the papers. What she can and can't eat, do, or feel."

"Thank you. Are we done?" Freddie asked.

"Yes. You can go, just make sure to stop by the desk to make an appointment in four weeks.

They both nodded and walked out after saying goodbye.

Freddie stopped to make the appointment while Sam went to go warm up the car.

"She's really pretty." The secretary said to Freddie handing him the appointment card.

"I know." Freddie said with a smile.

"Hope everything goes well, see you in four weeks."

Freddie grinned and departed from the office.

*#*

"Our little baby," Freddie started once they got in the car and drove off.

"I know, Carly's going to fre-. We haven't told anyone." Sam realized, her face filled with shock

Freddie joined her in shock and a small portion of the car ride was spent in silence.

"We have been busy." Freddie said finally

"Yeah." Sam replied, distracted.

The silence took up the car again.

"A party!" Sam finally said

"What?" Freddie asked confused

_"_We throw a party and tell everyone then! That way, everyone finds out and we get party food!" Sam exclaimed

"That... Actually doesn't sound like a bad idea. When should we do it?"

"The doctor said I was 1 and a half months, let's do it at the two month mark."

"Great, that gives us two weeks. Let's do this!" Freddie yelled, letting his hands leave the steering wheel for a second as he raised his arms.

Sam laughed at Freddie's gesticulating before continuing.

"So who should we invite? What should we make? Where would we have it?"

"Let's get home before anything else. We know that Carly and Spencer are immediately on the list. Our house is obvisouly the place, and whatever's on that list the doctor gave us is off limits." Freddie said

"Party planning's easy!" Sam cheered.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**So a couple weeks ago, I edited this story to add dates on how far along Sam was. But I placed chp. 4 as both chp. 3 and 4. **

**I found this and replaced it.**

**Thank you so much for reading and please leave a review!**

**-Cali-447**

**-Perfectly-Imperfect-447**


	4. We Have a Party

**I'm sorry?**

**You guys shouldn't have to wait this long for me to update.**

**I'm working as hard as I can.**

**Here's the next chapter though. :)**

**Sam is 2 months right now.**

* * *

><p>Sam was wrong however.<p>

The party planning had been kept to the bare minimum.

The two week deadline had kept them limited on all the things they could do.

Sam and Freddie were still the only ones who knew about the pregnancy.

They had been careful to avoid the subject to the guests when they invited them.

The party was a medium sized group of people, some large food platters, and party-appropriate music.

They had also ordered a cake for after they told the news. It was a simple rectangular creation covered in white fondant with blue and red cake inside.

The guest list was also kept simple.

The first on the list were the old friends from school, Wendy, Gibby, Guppy, and Brad.

Along with their family; Mrs. Benson, Mrs. Puckett, Melanie, Carly and Spencer.

Some extra people from their work placed were also invited; Sam's friends at the bakery and Freddie's Pear Co. Friends.

At 5:00pm, the guest arrived excitedly.

At 5:35pm, the party was in full swing.

The food was being devoured and the music was on full blast.

It was almost time to share the big news.

"Sam, this is a great party!" Carly said, hugging her best friend

"Thanks Carls. We worked so hard on it." Sam said.

"I know I can see," Carly said looking around, "Why the party though?"

Sam, being the quick thinker and great liar she is, found something to say.

"We haven't seen all of us together in the longest."

"Aww, look who's so sweet." Carly said ruffling Sam's hair.

"Mee!' Sam exclaimed.

Freddie had caught Sam's eye and she nodded. The went up near the front where people were standing.

"Hi, everyone!" Freddie said.

People cheered and said Hi back.

"You guys are probably wondering why we invited you here."

"It's because they wanted to see us all together." Carly piped up.

The crowd awed and cheered.

"Nice try, but no." Sam answered, with a special look to Carly.

Carly looked confused before shrugging it off.

"Because they wanted to announce me being their best friend." Gibby said loudly.

"Gibby!" They all shouted.

"That's meh, sorry!" He shouted back

'Quiet down! We're trying to you something! Sam, you want to do the honors?" Freddie said

"I would love too good sir. We wanted to tell all of you that I'm"

The crown stood there, listening in anticipation.

_"Pregnant!"_ Sam finally said.

Freddie smiled at Sam and the crowd stayed quiet.

It was Melanie that broke the silence.

"You're Pregnant? Oh my ham!"

The crowd took it as a sigh to start cheering again.

Amidst all the excitement, there were two people who stayed behind.

Sam and Freddie were swallowed by the hugs by all the people to notice the two who weren't celebrating.

* * *

><p>The party broke up shortly after 6:00.<p>

The house looked like a mess; leftover cake plates and streamers were on the ground.

Sam and Freddie were about to start cleaning before noticing the two women standing in the corner.

"So this was a way of telling us, you guys were pregnant?" Mrs. Benson said plainly.

'Only Sam's pregnant," Freddie said nervously

"As your moms, aren't we the first to know?" Pam said

"We didn't tell anyone until today mom." Sam said

The four stayed quiet before the two moms turned to each other and laughed loudly.

Freddie and Sam stared before nervously joining them.

"Oh Marissa, I couldn't do it." Pam said holding on to the other woman.

"I know," Marissa replied, "Your faces were so, funny." turning to the confused couple.

"So you guys were just messing with us?" Freddie asked.

"Of course my little Fweddie-kins." She said reaching over to pinch his cheek.

Pam and Sam were having silent giggle fits right next to them.

When they finally stopped, Pam gained a feeling of seriousness.

"So, when's this "Puckson" Due?"

"In June, the doctor said near the first week or so." Sam replied

The two soon-to-be grandmothers turned to each other and smiled.

They grabbed the expecting people and formed a four person group hug.

"Oh, you two. Now we can give you all our parently advice." Marrisa cried

"For starters, You do not, and I repeat, Do Not, leave that child unattended. With Puckett in that baby, You will be in trouble."

"Oh Mom, she'll have Benson in her too. There's a chance that she won't go to jail!" Sam said happily

"So it's a girl!" Marissa and Pam exclaimed cheerfully

"No, We don't know yet. But Sam thinks it's a girl. I believe it's a boy."

"It's too early to tell." Marissa said, looking at Sam's stomach and shaking her head.

"Oh well, we'll find out when it pops out. Now I got to head out to my AA meeting so see ya soon kids." Pam said and walked out.

"Such a caring woman." Marissa said flatly.

"You teamed up with her to trick us." Sam snapped

"Very true. Well, I must be going now too. I need to go find any antibacterial things of Freddie's to give to the baby. Toodles!" Marrisa followed

* * *

><p>As the soon to be grandmothers left, the couple began to find different supplies to begin cleaning the house.<p>

"She's a strange woman." Sam said as she returned from the bathroom, carrying rags.

"Who?"

"Your mother." Sam said plainly

"My mom's strange? Have you met your own mother?" Freddie countered.

Sam stood there thinking for a while.

"You know, if this child ends up like either of them, we'll be commiting a crime to society." She finally replied.

Freddie nodded and turned to her.

"We should just have Carly raise him. Worst case seneario, he acts like Spencer."

"Should we really be reproducing with our crazy families?"

"Maybe it'll get calmer with generations? We're not as bad as our parents."

"You're right. Our grand-kids might be normal."

Freddie laughed as he went into the kitchen.

He came back with a broom and dustpan.

Sam groaned but grabbed the broom.

"You know, if you were anyone else, I'd punch you right in the face." She said as she started to brush the streamers into a pile.

"Love you too, Darling." Freddie replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**GAH!**

**I'm so sorry about not updating this story in like two weeks or so.**

**My concert band goes to festival on Wednesday, so we've been having rehearsal until 4p.m. or so.**

**Then, homework which takes like 3 hours and I have to fit a 30 min. practice of my violin, so I'm tired by the end of the day and don't feel like touching the computer.**

**But expect more regular updates after Wednesday, I'll try posting every Friday or Saturday.**

**Anyway, what did you think of the chapter? I know that I'm going way too fast, but I usually write small chapters and my stories average 20-30 chapters usually.**

**I really hope you enjoyed this and thank you for putting up with my flakyness.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Cali-447**


	5. Going to the Doctor!

**Another Doctor's Appointment!**

* * *

><p>"Freddie! Where's my jacket?" Sam yelled from their bedroom<p>

"I have it in my hands! Come on Sam, we're going to be late!"

"Calm your noogies down! We still have an hour and a half."

"But I want to get breakfast before we get there."

"What kind of breakfast?"

"The good kind!"

Sam quickly put on her shoes and ran out the door.

"I'm ready" She said dramatically

Freddie chuckled and grabbed the car keys.

* * *

><p>Freddie had managed to get Sam out of the resturant and was heading to the doctor's office for their appointment.<p>

Sam hadn't started showing that much but she was due for another check up.

She looked out the window of the car, passing the sights.

The radio had been quietly playing in the back ground as the two stayed quiet, thinking fiercely.

_Hannah sounds nice too. What nickname could we come up with? _Sam thought

_We also have to plan for the baby's room. _Freddie thought

"Do you want to know the gender of the baby?" Sam blurted out

Freddie thought about it for a moment before answering.

"Not yet, I kinda wanna wait."

Sam nodded her head and went back to thinking about baby names.

* * *

><p>When they had gotten there, Sam check them in and the two waited quietly.<p>

Sam did the normal routine of questions after kicking Freddie out and quickly got to the actual appointment.

Sam had been sleeping before they had left, so as soon as they had let her lie down, she was gone.

Freddie had to awaken a sleeping lion when the doctor walked in.

He shook her softly before talking.

"Sam, hello? Wake up, the doctor's here."

"Tell her to come back later." She mumbled as she turned.

"Sam come on, don't do this here."

She snored in response.

"Samantha, I have other patients." Dr. Turner said in a dignified voice.

Sam groaned but sat up anyway.

"Sorry, just tired." She yawned

"No probs, making people feel guilty usually does the trick." She said with a smile on her face.

Dr. Turner sat down and turned to the couple.

"So Sam, have you been writing in that notebook?"

"A little each day. Just any things I feel are off."

"Any major ones we should worry about?"

Sam looked at her notebook quickly as she spoke to the doctor.

"I been sleeping, a lot. I usually sleep for a long time, but if Freddie didn't wake me up to get to work I wouldn't wake up 'til 2pm."

"Sleep is usually normal for pregnant women. I say get as much as you can while you can. As the pregnancy progresess, you'll find yourself feeling more and more tired."

"I have a question too. Is it bad if she misses a day of those pills you gave her?" Freddie asked

"As long as she misses only a couple. Too many missed days could result in a complication and nobody wants one of those."

The two nodded and Dr. Turner stood up.

"Now Sam, If you can, please stand up."

Sam did what she was told and stood up.

"Now, I'm just going to wrap this tape around your waist and take the measurements of your stomach."

She did so and looked at the measurement.

"Well Sam, you're developing well. I want to take your weight too if that's alright."

Sam stood up and went to the scale next to Dr. Turner.

She wrote down her wieght and smiled.

"Are you guys ready for another viewing of your baby?"

"Let's go doc!" Sam said excitedly.

* * *

><p>Before they knew it, Sam was asleep in the car and Freddie was getting the sonogram picture from the nurse.<p>

He got into his car and smile at the sight of his sleeping wife.

"She so adorable when she sleeps" He said quietly

Sam loudly snored.

"And then she does that." He said chuckling

He drove carefully to their house, trying to avoid all the noise as he made it home.

He had managed to silence a call from Gibby before the ringtone had woken her up.

They talked for a while before Freddie reached the house.

As he pulled into the driveway, he realized he had a difficult choice to make;

He could leave Sam here to sleep then face the wrath of leaving her in the car,

_or_

He could wake her up now and face the wrath as she walked to her bed, changed clothes, and every moment she could before falling asleep again.

As he decided, he hadn't noticed Sam had woken up by herself and had started to get out.

It was the car door slam that alerted him that his wife had walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**I noticed that in almost every Seddie pregnancy story, Sam's half-asleep at the doctor's appointments. Like Freddie has to wake her up or needs to schedule them in the afternoon because she argues they're too early.**

**Anyway, Wednesday was my birthday so please don't be mad about me not updating the story. Would you get mad at me on my birthweek? Just Kidding. :P**

** I'm trying very hard to write new chapters in my spare time. I'm on Spring Break right now and I'll upload another chapter later today or tomorrow.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**-Cali-447**


	6. Making Plans

**Don't you hate how you always procrastinate doing your Spring Break homework**

** and then your teachers think it's alright to assign to tests and essays the week school starts again?**

** I'm sorry about not updating the promised chapter.**

** I spent Friday, Saturday, and Sunday doing homework and then this week we have to work out for Marching Band.**

** Yay****.**

** But enough about that, let's start the new chapter!**

* * *

><p>"Hey babe, do we have any peppy cola left?" Sam asked as Freddie walked in.<p>

He set his coat down over the couch as he walked over to the kitchen.

"Should you be drinking soda?" He asked, hands on his hips.

"Yes, I can father," Sam said in a snooty voice," I have already checked the list. I'm getting the caffiene-free one." She finished pointing to the piece of paper on the fridge.

"Well the nurse gave me another list or two today."

Freddie said pulling out the papers, "One for things you shouln't be doing and a checklist for the baby shopping.

"Here hand me the checklist for the baby junk." Sam said

Freddie did as he was told and walked to the fridgerator to get his own can of peppy cola.

* * *

><p>The next two hours were spent with Sam looking online at articles on room and baby costs.<p>

She printed out several other lists and plopped on the couch next to Freddie.

"Hey babe, I think we need money." Sam said looking over the list.

"That's a great way of putting it." Freddie said sarcastically.

"Look at this! A crib, a baby seat, a high chair, diapers, a baby monitor, bottles, formula, clothes, binkies, and that's just all the stuff we barely can name off the top of our heads!"

"Hey, don't worry. Between my job and your job we can make the serious dough that this baby needs. Besides, there's the baby shower and people usually give us things for that right? I mean they did for Wendy." Freddie said reassuringly

"I guess, but we're going to need to plan for this baby. Now that I see this list, it's just not waiting nine months for her to pop out and hoping for the best."

"Her?" Freddie asked curiously

"Yeah," Sam replied sheepishly, "I've been thinking, and while I know it's too early to tell, I think she's a she."

"Really?" Freddie said uncertainly, "Because I've been thinking about he being a he"

The awkwardness froze the room.

"It can be whatever it wants to be, right?" Sam said breaking it.

"Yeah of course." Freddie said awkwardly.

The couple stayed in another awkward silence until this one was broken by the phone ringing.

Freddie raced to it before Sam could even get up.

"Hello?" Freddie asked

"Freddie? Hey, It's Carly. Is Sam there?"

"Yeah, Here let me pass you to her."

Freddie walked over to Sam and handed her the phone. "It's Carly" he whispered

"Hey Carls, no I'm not busy." Sam said getting up from the chair and walking to the bedroom.

"Really? She said that?" She continued as she shut and locked the door.

"And I'm alone." Freddie said before sighing and shaking his head.

He walked over to the kitchen and started fixed himself a sandwich.

By the time he had finished toasting the bread, Sam had peeked out through the door.

"Hey Freddie, do you want to go baby shopping with me, Carls, and Mel?"

Freddie was about to say yes when he remembered Gibby's phone call.

"Ehh, no thank you Gibby, Spencer, and Brad are on their way over for a boy's night. Can you wait until tomorrow?"

"Hold up let me ask."

Sam quietly asked Carly the question as Freddie began getting the rest of the ingredieants out.

"She says that Wendy's going out of town tomorrow and she wants to go."

"I want to go baby, but I can't just leave the boys hanging here."

"Fine, but just to let you know, if our child ends up sleeping in a ham shaped crib, it's your entire fault." Sam said in a sing-song voice.

"Make sure the ham is correctly shaped before buying it!" he called out as she went inside the room again.

She stuck her tongue out before going back to talk to Carly.

Freddie put his sandwich together and took a bite of it chuckling at his own joke.

* * *

><p>"Hey buddy-buddy!" Spencer yelled out.<p>

Spencer walked in high-fiving him, followed by Gibby and Brad.

"Hey, how are you? Did you guys come in the same car?" Freddie asked

"Yep, we piled into my car and came over." Brad said.

"And we are ready to watch the most ultimate of movies!" Gibby announced.

"GALAXY WARS!" The boys yelled out together.

"KEEP IT DOWN!"Sam yelled just as loud.

"Sorry." They said quietly.

The boys cheered silently and started heading to the living room.

They were all talking amongst each other for twenty minutes.

There was another knock at the door.

"Freddie! Can you get it? I think it's Carly."

"I'm going!"

Freddie went to go answer it while the rest of the boys went over to the kitchen.

"Hi there Freddie!" Melanie said excitedly

Right after Melanie came in, Freddie was hounded by hugs from Carly and Wendy.

"Hi muchachas. Sam told me you were coming. How are you Wendy?"

"Doing fine, and you?"

"Fine, Sam's fine too. How's Michael?"

"Oh He's great he's with his grandma right now."

"How old is he again?"

"It's been three years since I adopted him."

"Aww, he stiil so young." Carly and Melanie said together.

"I know! And all of you guys are invited to his birthday next month."

"Well, I don't know about you, But this lady's ready to go shopping." Sam called out walking out of the room.

"Okay then, Let's go ladies!" Carly called out as the girls cheered and walked out to the apartment.

The boys waved at them as they drove off and ran into the house the minute they disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

**So this is only the first part of the date. Next chapter will be the girls' day!**

**There will be more drama later on.**

**I'm happy today, my friend got on Pottermore yesterday.**

**I got sorted into Ravenclaw! My house!**

**Thank You for reading!**

**-Cali-447**


	7. Shopping Trip!

**Back Again!**

**Hope you enjoy the next chapter, I had some trouble writing it.**

* * *

><p>As they piled into Wendy's Car, the girls were all talking and gosiping.<br>A symphony of "She did?", "No Way!", and "Awws" were heard as they drove off.

"So Sam, how did Freddie react when you told him?" Wendy asked

"Yeah, how'd you tell him? I bet it was really cute." Carly responded

"I told him over dinner and he was so happy and shocked! I couldn't stop smiling after that."

"Do you have a due date yet?" Melanie asked

"I think the doctor said around early June, I've only been to two or three doctors appointment, so we aren't sure on the exact date."

"I think its nice that Freddie let you have a girl's day out so we can buy all the furniture."

"Wait, we're buying all the furniture today? I thought we were going just to look around."

"We will." answered Carly

Sam looked worried for a moment before brushing it off.

* * *

><p>As they got to We Do Babies, The girls each got lists that Carly had printed out.<p>

"Wow Carls, you really went all out."

"I knew that you might not want to go out later so I thought we should all come with a battle plan. Wendy helped me make the list."

"It's just basics, you and Freddie can decide what you want completly later." Wendy agreed.

"Then Let's go!"Melanie squealed excitedly

"Alpha Beta Sigma Pi!" Wendy joked

They all grabbed a cart and split up.

* * *

><p>Melanie was in charge of clothes, Carly was in charge of paints and room furniture, while Wendy and Sam hunted basic supplies.<p>

Melanie quickly found the clothes aisles.

She looked down a row of pink before deciding that Sam would try to break her arm before her baby wore them.

She finally decided on some gender-bending colors like yellows, greens, purples, and some carefully chosen reds and blues.

Each item had either cute animals or phrases on them.

Melanie knew Sam would love the food related ones that said things "I'm saucy like tacos!"

She went over to the shoe aisle, but decided to wait a little so they could all know the gender.

The last thing on her assigned list was diapers that Carly "counted" as clothes.

She put the clothes in the cart she had found and headed to the diaper aisle to get some.

While she looked over all the different brands, she huffed.

"Which of these is supposed to be the best?" She whined

Frustated, she grabbed one of each and placed them in the cart.

* * *

><p>"And you want these, so the baby doesn't choke on them" Wendy said, handing Sam other bottles to put in the cart.<p>

Their cart wasn't full but it had several different items ranging from bibs to binkys "pacifiers"

Sam looked at the cart in confusion.

"This is all so much. I didn't even know a baby was so much work."  
>"I know. Nobody tells you about it until it's too late. But in the end it's worth it, you get someone else who loves you and you love too."<p>

Wendy put more of the bottles in the cart as she and Sam strolled down the aisle.

"How did it feel when you adopted Michael?" Sam asked

"Tiring, I was so worried about messing him up or someone taking him away. But I had to learn on the job, I liked learning all these things about him."

"Why'd you do it?"

Wendy paused for a while.

"I wanted a child so badly, so I took matters into my own hands. It didn't matter that it took three years to be approved. He was mine."

"Do you think I'll be a good mom?" Sam asked in a quiet voice.

Wendy stayed quiet while she contemplated the answer.

"Yes. Yeah, you will. Beneath all of you, you have mother material. And Freddie has dad instincts. You'll raise this kid right."

Sam smiled with tears in her eyes.

"Darn these hormones! I didn't think they come so quickly." She said wiping them away.

"We should go before you start sobbing about the blankets or something.."

"Be quiet." Sam said as she pushed the cart out of the aisle.

* * *

><p>To say that Carly was having a easy job was a big lie.<p>

She was responsible for getting matching furniture for the baby's room.

She browsed the catalog carefully, looking for cribs or dressers that matched both Freddie's and Sam's at least ones they wouldn't argue about.

As she flipped the pages carefully, she saw only two possibilities.

One with black and purple patterns all around it.

One completely Green with decorations all around it.

These seemed the most likely as Carly knew Sam well.

She also knew that Freddie wouldn't appreciate of they did come home with a ham shaped crib like Sam had told her about.

She spotted Melanie pushing a cart of her own being follwed by Sam And Wendy who followed with their own cart as well.

"Hi you guys, what you find?" Melanie asked.

"We got a bunch of baby bottles, blankets, binkies, and all sorts of stuff." Wendy explained

"This junk is supposed to be the best." Sam said showing Carly the items.

"Any luck on the room?" Wendy asked.

"Well, all I need is for you to pick the crib. I want the baby to be the center of the room and if the baby goes in the crib, then it's the first step."

Sam looked over the cribs Carly picked and studied them carefully.

The other girls looked on in silence.

That is, until Sam spoke up.

"Why Carls? Why did you pick these?" Sam said shaking Carly

"Why? What's wrong with them?" Carly said sadly

She had dissapointed her best friend.

"I like them both too much." Sam answered

Carly let out a sigh of relief.

"I like the green one." Melanie said, looking at the catalog

"I like the green one too. It's neutral in case you and Freddie have more kids." Wendy agreed.

"So the green one?" Sam said

The girls all nodded and ordered the crib.

They finished the shopping list, selected the paints, and even managed to start a registry before leaving the store.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

**I'm sorry about the wait. **

**I'm kinda doing an experiment with the two stories, just so I can focus on one of them.**

**I'm not going to be able to update regularly with both of them, so I'm going to put one of them on ****hiatus**

**while I finish the other. **

**Thanks for understanding.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Cali-447**


	8. Boys' Night In

**I'm back! Who's ready?**

**I know I am!**

**Let's Do This!**

* * *

><p>They watched the girls drive away before hurrying into the house.<p>

As they jumped into the house, all the boys went into their assigned roles:

Freddie got the movie ready, in ultra-high definition, Brad and Gibby got all the food ready, Spencer made sure the place was a man-cave, putting away Sam's more girlier things and bringing more seats for all of them.

This had been a routine every time Freddie had the house to himself.

Sam always had Carly and other friends from work walking in the house, so Freddie didn't always have freedom marriage and adulthood had promised him.

He bargained with Sam to give him one whole night a month where he was allowed to being over his guy friends and do whatever they wanted.

Of course with Sam being Sam, she arranged this night to be whenever she wanted. Freddie still took the deal and quickly arranged his own boys' night.

He then found out that he only had so few guy friends.

* * *

><p>The movie started as Brad and Gibby came into the living room, their arms filled with the food.<p>

As the battles began, the boys pigged out on chip, cookies, soda, and sandwiches.

With the house empty they cheered when they wanted, gosipped about whatever, and bothered all the nieghbours.

**_"YOU SHALL DO NO SUCH THINGS!"_**The old man on the television screen yelled.

"**_I shall do whatever I should please, no one can stop me"_**The young apprentice answered.

"You know, I always found Fiyeroba was always a rebel, not Parthonal." Freddie commented.

"What? Parthonal is the epitome of a rebel! He even has the rebellious haircut." Spencer argued

"But think about it, Fiyeroba went against all of the Congressional City to secure lives for all the Mycrosobes. He regularly makes up his own rules and people actually follow them."

"I just think you like Fiyeroba since he's "you" and Parthonal's supposed to represent Sam or something." Brad said mockingly.

"So?" Freddie said, defensive of his parallels to his only real role model.

"Can we just watch the movie? We only have like two more hours before the ladies come home." Gibby asked

The rest of the men agreed with groans and mumbles.

It was Gibby again who distracted them from the movie.

"So Freddie, you excited for this kid?" Gibby said getting some chips.

"Pretty excited. It's still really early though." Freddie started getting a bottle of soda,

"We really haven't talked about the baby. Her going browsing for furniture is like the first step we've taken."He said after taking a sip.

"Then why didn't you go?" Brad asked curiously

"Because believe it or not, Sam jumped at the chance to go with them. I wasn't going to go ruin her girl time." Freddie responded

"Then go with her next time. That way she won't feel like she's alone in this." Spencer said

Freddie nodded before taking another sip of soda. Gibby looked at Spencer curiously.

"Since when are you so wise?" Gibby asked Spencer

"Since I got myself a girlfriend who likes to talk about her feelings, and man, have I learned!" Spencer said loudly

* * *

><p>Brad's phone was the next thing that interrupted the movie.<p>

"Hello?" He answered

His eyes widened and he turned to Freddie.

"It's Sam, she said you didn't answer your phone and she wanted you to do something." He whispered to Freddie

Freddie jumped up and held out his hand to take the phone from Brad.

"Okay, I'll tell him." Brad said to the phone

Freddie twitched his hand to ask for the phone again but Brad shook his head.

"She says she's annoyed that you didn't pick up and will only talk to me for right now. Then Wendy yelled that it was just hormones, but just to follow Sam's orders.

Freddie groaned and shook his head. He sat down again annoyed and crossed his arms like a child while Brad talked to _his_ wife.

A series of "uh huh," 'yeahs," and "Ohhhh' were Brad's answers for the next two minutes.

"Stop yelling!" He snapped after a while.

"We're going, we're going." He said signaling the rest of the boys to come over.

"Two hours, we got it. Bye Sam."

"What did Sam want?" Freddie asked

"She wants us to empty the spare room in your house for the nursery."

"How much stuff did she buy?" Freddie said shocked

"I don't know, she just said that she was early for the first time in her life."

"Oh no." Freddie whispered

"Come on, before Freddie faints" Gibby said.

He took Freddie by the shoulders and led him to the extra room.

The room was filled with boxes and furniture that was left when Freddie and Sam moved into their house two years ago.

"Where should we start?" Spencer said

"Let's just move the boxes to the closet in our room." Freddie said

The boys each grabbed a box and followed Freddie into the bedroom.

They quickly stuffed the boxes under the bed after realizing that the closet wasn't going to hold them.

Spencer and Brad moved the furniture to look more appealing while Freddie and Gibby cleaned the room.

It was thoroughly cleaned, with the cobwebs and the dust was removed from the corners.

It only took about 45 minutes to clean the room, so they had an hour to themselves, which meant only one thing.

* * *

><p>"In 5, 4, 3, 2, Cupcakes!" Freddie said, as they launched their fluffly delishious creation at the doors.<p>

Gibby's fell off immediately, which resulted in a groan from the loser.

The rest went over and cheered their cupcake on.

"YOU GOT THIS!"

"YOU CAN DO THIS!"

"YOU HAVE TO BEAT SPENCER'S!"

"DON'T ADMIT DEFEAT!"

"KEEP HOLDING ON!"

Eventually, Brad's fell off, followed by Freddie's leaving Spencer as the winner.

"OH YEAH! Beat the champ now suckers!"

"Another round?" Brad called over to the jumping Spencer.

"Let's go!"

The boys played several more rounds, losing track of time.

At the final game, it was Spencer with four wins, Brad with 2, and Freddie and Gibby tied with one.

As they shot their last cupcakes, the door opened.

* * *

><p>Wendy and Melanie were hit with most of the impact of cake and frosting.<p>

The boys stayed still before running away from the wrath of the girls.

"Sam! Are we allowed to kill your husband and his friends?" Melanie yelled loudly, walking into the house.

A small yelp was heard behind the bedroom door.

"No, we might need them later." Sam said, lugging in three bags of clothes through the door.

Carly chuckled behind her, bringing in a box filled with toys.

Sam managed to set the bags while Wendy and Melanie went to clean themselves up.

"All right! You cowards have 2 minutes to come outside and help us get all this stuff!" Sam yelled

The men all rushed out and ran to the car. They all narrowly missed Melanie and Wendy coming out from the bathroom, clean of the frosting.

"Nice work baby sister. You got them whipped." Mel saud patting Sam on the back.

She stepped away from her sister.

"You got that right, old woman." She said with a devious smile.

"No need to be vicious!" Mel said, her hand to her chest in fake insult.

The girls all were laughing as the boys walked in with more boxes and bags.

* * *

><p>"Hey Sam? What happened to being worried about money and all that from earlier?" Freddie said quietly to Sam as he passed her.<p>

"We'll talk later, when they're not here." She whispered

With the group's help, the car was unloaded and everthing was brought in.

"We overdid it, didn't we?" Carly said looking over the items.

Freddie nodded and turned to Sam.

"You're right, we are early for the first time in your life."

"Where should we start? Because it thought we should set up the crib then work on the clothes and th-" Spencer said

"Spencer, why are you so excited?" Carly asked.

"Because the last baby I got to take care of was you, kiddo."

"But we don't even have paint." Freddie said

"Oh yes we do." Wendy said reaching over to a small corner of the room.

"You picked colors without me." Freddie said, slight angry.

"Yes she did, but Freddie, she kept asking wheter you would like them or not. Look at this green!" Melanie said before Sam could open her mouth.

"It doesn't matter," Freddie said annoyed, as Mel passed him a can of paint," I would've liked to have been part of the baby's room co- Ooh! This is a nice color"

"Then we talk about this later and start painting the room?" Gibby yelled

"Okay, okay! Let's do this!" Freddie cheered

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**This next chapter is going to be the aftermath of this.**

**I know that it is very unrealistic for Sam to go baby shopping this early, but I actually like the idea.**

**So today, I wrote the next two chapters and I'm feeling really inspired with this story again. **

**Maybe it's the fact that I'm stopping iSomeone Like You for right now, but I feel less stressed.**

**I'll be back soon!**

**-Cali-447**


	9. Baby's Room CHECK!

**Legend of Korra is awesome, who agrees with me?**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

><p>Neutral POV<p>

The room was painted, the furniture was half set-up, half still in boxes.

The clothes were being sorted in several different ways by Mel and Brad, the toys being placed in different spaces by an arguing Spencer and Gibby.

Wendy had already left to get Michael from her mother's.

Sam, Carly, and Freddie were admiring the nearly finished room.

They certainly didn't expect to get the room done so early.

The grumble of stomachs was the only noise actually coming out of the neatly finished nursery.

"I'm hungry, I'll get us some pizza. Any special requests?" Carly announced to the room.

"Make sure that they give us extra cheese and ham." Spencer called out.

"Got it, be back in a bit." Carly nodded.

Carly hugged Sam and Freddie as she whispered to them.

"Thanks for letting me have a part in this."

She kissed Freddie's cheek and hugged Sam even harder before hurrying to get pizza for the tired adults.

Sam and Freddie took Carly's leaving as a sign to go talk about the issues that Freddie had about the room.

Sam dragged Freddie to their room by his arm. She causually threw him in there while she locked the door.

"Soo, Are you mad?" Sam asked Freddie as soon as they were in the safety of their bedroom.

"Mad? No. Annoyed? Yes. Baby shopping is supposed to be something that the parents of the child are supposed to do. Not the mother and a bunch of her friends."

"But I asked you if you wanted to come and you said no." Sam defended.

"I didn't know you were going to go all out in shopping. Then I would've come. But you didn't tell me, you told Brad and not until the very end. You didn't even bother to send any pictures or anything."

Sam stayed quiet while she contemplated her words.

"Look, I know that this has all been a big rush and that I didn't send or tell you anything about the stuff but I didn't mean to hurt you or make you feel ignored. That is _never_ my goal, so I'm sorry." Sam said apologetically, her eyes low with sadness.

Freddie sighed before giving a small smile and hugging Sam.

"Just tell me when you're going to go on a shopping spree. Please, my heart can't take another day of building furniture six months in advance."

"I will, because we have to go choose more things later when she's here."

"Or he." Freddie corrected.

"Or he." Sam agreed with a smirk

They stood there grinning like idiots before Melanie's loud laugh snapped them back to reality.

"Should we get back to helping our friends make _our _baby's bedroom."

"Can't we stay here?"

"And do what?"

"You know what." Sam said heading for the bed.

"Sam, there's people in the house!" He said with his eys wide open.

"Not that Pervert! Sleep!"Sam yelled

"Oh. No, we have to go." Freddie said, his cheeks redening.

An chuckling Sam grabbed his hand as they walked slowly out.

"Fine, but you'll owe me later."

"Whatever you say, Mrs. Benson"

"Blehh."

"Blehh."

The couple smirked at each other and headed back outside.

* * *

><p>Brad's POV<p>

"Do they honestly think that we can't hear them?" I asked quietly Mel as she folded the clothes neatly.

Gibby and Spencer were too distracted by the toys to notice our conversation.

"I'll tell you this, they bought the house for the price, not for the soundproofness you require." Melanie answered back.

"I'm just saying the walls are super thin. Imagine them trying to go to sleep with a crying baby. They're not going to sleep."

At this Melanie froze and dropped the jumper she was holding. Her eyes were opened wide, as if they were in shock. I waved my hand in front of her.

"Hello? Earth to Melanie?" I asked

"They're not going to sleep. They're not going to sleep." She muttered under her breath.

"So, what does it matter? Their sleep schedules aren't our problems." I answered nonchelantly.

She stared at me in annoyance.

"Ho long have you known Sam? Seven years? Eight? I've know her for twenty plus years! If she doesn't sleep, no one is happy. That baby will be the end of us." She said

I scoffed and laughed.

"Don't you think that's an exaggeration? I mean, Sam's calmed down over the years. She's not going to end up killing everyone. And Freddie's managed to control her somewhat. That baby's going to be fine." I reassured her.

She chuckles at her overexaggeration as she nods her head.

"I guess. We should probably get back to folding at this clothes. Now I wish I hadn't bought so much." She said as she grabbed the forgotten jumper.

She always does this. Whenever we have a real bonding or flirting moment, she finds a way to get out of it. I just wish I could go out and tell her how much I want to give _us_ a try.

I open my mouth to something but right then and there, everybody decides to come in.

"I'm back with food!"

"We finished the toys!"

"We came to help!"

Everyone fawns over the pizza and Mel gives me a sad smile before getting up and leaving me on the ground as she goes to the kitchen to enjoy Carly's freshly bought pizza.

I heard all the talking and sat there in my own sadness.

At least until a nice, girly voice broke it.

"Hey Brad? Do you want some pizza? I brought "The Meat Mix", your favorite." Carly asked, fluttering her eyelashes.

It took me two seconds to realize what I was about to do.

I smiled with great charm and got up.

"I'd love some, sweet cheeks."

She giggled and offered her arm to me. I eagerly took it and walked out with her. Melanie stared at us as we walked out to the kitchen.

Oh yeah, this was going to work. I just need Carly to agree to help me.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**How 'bout this chapter? It basically came to me at night and I wrote it all on my phone.**

**I like the idea of having a subplot not pertaining to "Seddie" so this is what came from it.**

**Being sick stinks. It stinks even more when you get a headache staring at computer for a while.**

**I'm not going to lie, I might not update next week. Graduation is almost here and the Band and Orchestra is going to perform.**

**So thank you for reading this chapter.**

**I am so grateful to all of you and I hope you all have a wonderful day.**

**Please review!**

**-Cali-447**


	10. Deals and Agreements

**So Thursday was the last day of school for me, and although I still have band camp and AP homework, I will have more time.**

**Thanks for keeping up with this story for the past months or so. **

**I really do appreciate it.**

**Longer AN at the end!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Wendy's POV<strong>

My job at The Seattle Times makes it a little hard to be a mother.

I've always wanted to be a journalist. Even during my rebellious streak during high school.

During that time, it was mainly focused at a reporter, revealing corrupt plots and whatever. Then it turned to celebrity gossip as my main focus when I found a girlier side to me.

After high school, I went to college for this type of thing. It was hard getting published at first; A new journalist fresh out of school wasn't appealing to most. I eventually just started an online blog and posting my rejected articles there.

Luckily, someone found it and offered me and intership at an independent magazine. I took it, just for the sake of references and expierence. I fell in love with it and even managed to eventually work my way up to a featured column.

It was bittersweet leaving it when The Seattle Times offered the job, but everyone was supportive. They even let me pick a replacement.

Now I write a column about Volunteering and Civilian Good in the Greater Seattle area.

Anyway like I was saying, I don't always get the time I want to see my little boy everyday.

That's why I'm letting Sam and Freddie babysit him while I'm away today.

* * *

><p>"Okay, so I left the food list in this bag, it's basically what he can and can't eat, the nap schedule on top of that, and all the toys Michael likes in this bag. I think that's everything." I say as I give Michael by his hand to Sam and pass Freddie the bags.<p>

Sam and Freddie are standing awkwardly their living room. They seemed very huddled together as I walked in. I think they're a little scared to be left alone with Michael.

"How long will you be gone?" Freddie asked as he put the bags down carefully on the coffee table in the living room.

"Only a couple hours, I'll be back around six. Now if anything happens, you have my cell and I put my mother's phone on the nap list if you can't reach me."

Sam nodded fiercely as she held Michael's hand tightly.

"I guess that's it. Be good for Mommy."I said to Michael.

I kissed his head as he nods.

"I will Mommy, be home soon." He whispered to me.

"We'll take good care of him, Wendy. Go before you're late." Freddie told me as I pulled away from the quick hug.

I kissed Michael's head one more time and walked out the door.

I turned on my car and left to my office.

Hopefully Sam and Freddie can handle him.

* * *

><p><strong>Carly's POV<strong>

Brad has been calling and asking me to come meet him at some new frozen yogurt place.

He's been asking me more about Melanie and what kinds of things she likes.

I think he has a crush on her. Like teenage boy "You're my forever girl" kind of crush.

As I reach the table where he's waiting for me with two big vanilla yogurts.

"Hi Brad! How are you?" I ask as I grab one of the cups and sit down.

"Tired, but I need to ask for your help." He said desperately

I raised my eyebrow and nodded to him to continue.

He sighed deeply and started to speak again.

"Just letting you know, you can reject this at any time. I mean, you can go ahead and smash that yogurt into my face if you hate it. I understand that my question would offend some peo-"

"Brad, get on with it."

"I want you to be my pretend girlfriend." He blurted out.

I stared at him, my spoon halfway to my mouth.

"What? Why do you need me to be your fake girlfriend?" I remark.

"Because I want to get Melanie jealous and you're the only other girl-friend I have besides Sam, and she's kinda busy right now."

"What's in it for me? What I'm getting out of all of this?"

"You get to date me?" He said

I glared at him.

"Okay then, maybe not. I'll pay you? I can hook you up with some of my friends from work?"

I gasped when he finished his answer.

"What make you think I need help in the dating department?"

"Carly, I've known you for about seven years. You never have had a relationship that lasted more than two weeks. I think you need a little help, just a push."

I huffed and crossed my arms like a child.

"Fine. I'll be your pretend girlfriend. But I get to pick the guys you introduce me to." I relented.

Brad put on a smile that looked like it could cure cancer. He picked me up and spun me around.

"Brad! BRAD! Put me down!" I yelled, as we were both causing a scene.

He carefully put me down and we sat down again.

"Thank you, thank you so much Carly. You won't regret this. I'll be careful."

"Okay, so did we get together? When and where?" I asked.

"I came up with a story, but you can totally change it. So today, I told everybody we were going out for frozen yogurt as our first date. Then we got together right here. I asked shyly, you carefully agreed and we've been dating since."

I thought about it, trying to see any plot holes.

"Fine, but when are we going to break the 'big news' to everyone?"

"Have you guys started planning a baby shower for Sam?" He asked

"No, Freddie asked us to calm down with the baby planning since we kinda went crazy with the nursery."

"Then we're just going to have to be all 'couplely' when we're around them."

"I guess that's okay. I mean, how do you start a fake relationship? There aren't that many guidebooks or anything."

"I sure hope not, cause that be awkward. So you ready to go?" Brad asked, standing up.

"I just got here, like ten minutes ago." I exclaimed

"Oh, right." He said awkwardly.

He sat down again and poked at his frozen yogurt.

I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Go, we'll start fake dating tomorrow." I said smiling.

He smiles and stands up again.

"Thanks again, Carly. I'll set you up with someone really nice."

He waves goodbye again and carries his yogurt out to his car.

I sigh and began to eat my own fro-yo.

It takes a while for the impact that I just entered a fake relationship with Brad to hit.

What did I just do?

* * *

><p><strong>Freddie's POV<strong>

"And then we just make the rabbit go into the hole." I said to Michael.

"Why do we have a bunny on our shoes?" He asks quietly.

I blank out for a moment before I hear Sam answer for me.

"So we all can remember how to tie our shoes. He's a nice bunny."

Michael seems content with our answer as he looks to our shoes and smiles.

"What we gonna do now?" He asks

"Well, what do you want to do?" I ask

He places his hand on his chin and screws his face into a thinking position. He looks down-right adorable and I just want to hug him.

"Can we color? Do you have 'crayolos?"

"Yup, and paper too." Sam says as she goes to our printer and grabs a small stack of paper. She hands it to him and he places it on the floor and lies down next to it.

Sam goes to look for the crayons and I sit down next to Michael, who has his thinking face on again, as he stares at the paper.

"Whatchu thinkin' 'bout?" I ask him

"I think bout coloring 'someting' pretty for my mommy."

Sam comes back with the box of jumbo crayons and sit down next to us slowly.

She takes out all the crayons out of the box and lays them in front of Michael.

He grabs the green crayon and begins to line the bottom of the paper with it.

I see Sam reach for the brown crayon and her own piece of paper. I do the same but grab the blue crayon.

Michael's just taking all the colors and scribling on the paper. Sam's drawing a circle.

I'm drawing a basic house and grass. Mine will be the best, I know my creativity and originality can overshadow my wife's.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<strong>

**How'd you like this chapter? It's been one of my favorites since I last typed it.**

**Now, I have an important question for you all.**

**As some of you know, I have several story ideas, some of them on the poll on my profile.**

**My question is,**

_**Should I post at least the first chapter of these stories for you to see?**_

**I was just wondering whether I should continue these stories. Some of them I haven't touched in months and I think someone deserves to read them.**

**So leave a review or a PM telling me your opinion and I'll see what you guys say.**

**Thanks for reading and I hoep you enjoyed this chapter!**

**-Cali-447**

_**P.S.:** If you guys like Glee, please read "Switched at Birth" by klaineland01 and "Our Forever Hasn't Ended Yet" by Normalcyisoverated. I beta for the first one and I really enjoy the second. I think they need more fame and credit. They're both really great! Thank You!_

_**To JanetStroke16:** Thank You for the nice review. I have a Blackberry Curve 8530(?) and it comes with a free document app called "Word To Go" I've made it work for me since technically, I get some features that you're only supposed to get if you get the paid version of the app. Hope this answers your question!_


	11. Babysitting for Wendy

_**Back with the next chapter!**  
><em>

_**Hope you enjoy!**_

_**Please review!**_

_**Sam is 4 1/2 months**_

* * *

><p><em>Neutral POV<em>

After twenty minutes, all three of them were done coloring their masterpieces. They all decided to show the rest of the small group how their pieces came out.

Michael proudly showed Sam and Freddie his paper, which contained several colors and scribbles around it. It still looks good however, just how you'd think a three year-olds coloring would look like.

Sam had drawn a meatball. Just a brown circle and specks of red with the drawing being neatly filled in. Freddie gives her credit because she included other ingredients in the meatball, but it was still just a meatball for him.

Freddie's had drawn grass, a blue sky, a yellow sun, and a purple house with a red door. Michael had been impressed by the drawing, saying that it was really good. Sam had laughed at him for his "creativity" and "originality".

"I'd like to see you draw something like this. It's a masterpiece compared to your drawing." Freddie argued

Sam stopped laughing for a minute to respond to him.

"Hey, mine is totally original. I drew what I wanted and how I wanted it to be. So take that Benson!" Sam retorted

"Oh yeah? Then let's have a draw-off! You and I will go head to head drawing something and Michael can be the judge."

"Then let's do this! Michael, you ready to judge?" Sam asked

"I'm hungry." The three year-old responded

The two adults dropped their battle faces and turned to the hungry child.

"Okay, what would you like to eat, buddy?" Freddie asked.

The young boy contorted his face into its thinking position and thought slowly.

Sam went over to the bag Wendy had left in their care and got the list of food Michael was allowed to eat.

She, very quickly, went over the list.

**_- Chicken and Rice (Store Brand Only)_**

**_- Spaghetti and Meatballs (Tomato Sauce with no garlic)_**

**_- Sandwiches (Ham, Turkey, or Chicken. No Crusts, cheese, or toppings.)_**

**_- Chicken Noodle Soup (All Types allowed)_**

**_- ABSOLUTELY NO DAIRY_**

Sam turned to Freddie, who was watching Michael with googly eyes, and tapped his shoulder.

She pointed to one of the choices on the list and Freddie nodded his head in agreement.

"Hey Michael, how would you like some Spaghetti and Meatballs?" Sam asked

"Yay! I like 'spisgetti!" He cheered.

"Do you want to help us cook the spaghetti?" Freddie wondered

Michael quickly ran into the kitchen and Sam and Freddie had no choice but to follow him.

He was rummaging the cabinets, pulling out pots and pans, all the while causing a mess in the usually neat kitchen. Sam went around picking up whatever Michael was laying on the floor. She placed the various pots on the stove and counter. Freddie was helping Michael pick out ingredients from the fridge and handing them to Sam to set up.

Sam filled the largest pot with water and placed it on the burner to boil. She began to set up ingredients for the sauce as well. She remembered the recipes that Spencer had used to make Spaghetti Tacos and was trying to replicate them.

Freddie had distracted Michael with the television to leave Sam in peace in the kitchen. She was quietly standing and putting tomatoes into the blender along with several spices.

By the time Michael had left the kitchen and settled down quietly, the water had boiled and Sam had placed a pile of Angel Hair Pasta into the water to cook. She poured the sauce into a smaller pot and left it to simmer down.

She left the kitchen and sat next to the two boys on the couch. Freddie wrapped one of his arms around her shoulders and patted Michael on the head with the other.

"What are we watching?" Sam asked

"It's a documentary about the making of Galaxy Wars. Michael picked it out." Freddie answered

"I like Galaxy Wars. It's my faaavorite mooovie!" Michael exaggerated.

"Well, then it's a wonderful thing to watch." Sam answered

She punched Freddie in the arm and unwrapped herself from his grasp. Freddie rubbed his soon-to-be bruised arm and pouted.

The thereof them continued to watch the documentary, with Michael and Freddie narrating what they knew. Sam tried to look and seem interested, for Michael's sake, but failed as she soon feel asleep one the couch

* * *

><p>She woke up with a start. She sniffed the room and found that it smelled like burnt food.<p>

_Why does it smell like that? Did I forget some-?_

Sam quickly got up and ran to the kitchen, but it was too late.

The water had boiled over and landed on the floor in a big pile. The pasta was a mess, all clumped together at the bottom of the large pot. The sauce had caused a mess on the stove top and was burnt onto the pot.

Sam looked over the mess and sighed. They wouldn't be eating pasta tonight.

She went to her room and grabbed a box from under her bed. It contained another box and that contained another box. The last box was marked in bright red letters.

**EMERGENCY MONEY: TO BE USED FOR FOOD ONLY**

She had started keep the money since she had started dating Freddie. It was change given to her over the years. She hadn't added anything new since the shopping spree with the girls earlier in the year. She counted it and saw that it was enough to take the three of them to dinner.

She went outside and spoke loudly.

"How about we go out to eat? I think it will be a nice way to welcome Michael, don't you think so Freddie?"

Freddie looked at Sam confused but caught on when she glared at him.

"Yes, we should. And let's let Michael pick. Michael, where do you want to go?"

"Let's go to Annie's!" Michael said happily

Freddie and Sam smiled; Annie's was one of their favorite restaurants.

They put Michael in the car seat Wendy had left with them and left the house.

* * *

><p>They had arrived to restaurant very quickly and found a table to sit and eat.<p>

Freddie and Sam had ordered Spaghetti and Meatballs for all three of them and they began to talk as soon as the waiter had left to the kitchen.

"So Michael, tell us about yourself." Freddie said to the three year old

"My name is Michael. I'm three, my birfday's August 13th. My mommy brought me from China. And I love my mommy." He said slowly

Sam smiled at him and he joined in her smile.

"What do you like to do Michael?" She asked

"Coloring, building, drawing, napping."

"Me too! I love napping. Especially since I've started carrying this baby." Sam interrupted

Michael's eye opened wide and he stared at Sam's belly.

"There's a baby in there?" He asked.

Sam and Freddie nodded.

"Yup, I'm like four and a half months along. In about four more months, me and Freddie will have a baby too." She said, looking at Freddie lovingly

"I want a brother. So I have someone to play with." Michael said

"Well, if we have a boy, we'll let you play with him sometimes." Freddie answered

The waiter came by with their drinks and food soon after Freddie spoke to Michael. He placed the spaghetti in front of each of the customers and places their drinks with them. Freddie thanked the waiter as Michael and Sam began to eat their spaghetti.

"Hey Michael? Do you want some parmesan?" Freddie asked as he was pouring some on top of his spaghetti.

"Nope, I'm allergic. Mommy says I can't have cheese or I'll get sick." He answered

"Really? I've never met someone who has allergies to cheese. Do you get all sick and everything?" Sam asked

"Sam!" Freddie exclaimed

"What? I'm just curious about his allergies." She responded.

Michael laughed as the couple was silently arguing.

"You guys are funny." He said finally

The two stopped fighting and laughed with Michael. Sam began eating her spaghetti again and Freddie did the same. The rest of the dinner was spent telling Michael stories about when they were younger. Michael enjoyed hearing about iCarly and their various skits for the show. They had promised to show Michael the videos when they got home.

* * *

><p>Michael didn't make it home awake however. The dinner, movie, and coloring had tired the small boy out and he had fallen asleep in the car on the way back.<p>

Sam had carried him in while Freddie ran ahead and set up the couch to make somewhat a bed for the small child. He stayed sleeping for the rest of the night, only waking up to go to the bathroom once and knocking out right after.

Wendy came home around seven. She apologized to the couple for being so late.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't get out of work until 5:30, and then I got stuck in traffic. How was it here? Was he good?" Wendy asked

"He was a little angel. We colored, watched some lame documentary, and we took him to Annie's to eat." Sam answered.

Freddie was packing the bag that Wendy had brought for them. They hadn't used most of the things but Freddie thought it would be good manners that they left it like they had gotten it.

"Was it the documentary about the making of Galaxy Wars? Honestly, I don't know where the kid got it. I've only watched the movies once and then he's in love with them." Wendy said, chuckling

"Yup, the very same documentary. I thought he was too young to understand it."

"Here you go Wendy. I got the bag ready for you." Freddie answered

"Thanks Freddie. Could you guys help me carry Michael out to the car? I can't hold the bag and him at the same time." Wendy asked

"Yeah, I'll carry him." Freddie offered.

They three of them started heading out to Wendy's car, which was parked very near the door. Wendy placed the bag in the front seat of the car and opened the back door. Sam placed the car seat in there as Wendy took him from Freddie's arms. She placed him in his car seat and hugged the two.

"Thank you for babysitting him. I need some help sometimes and you guys are like angels from above." Wendy thanked.

"No probs. If you ever need anymore help, we're here for you." Sam answered

"Thanks again. I have to go now before Michael wakes up. Bye!" Wendy said as she waved and got in her car.

Freddie and Sam waved as Wendy took off in her car.

"Well, I think that went well." Sam said as they went inside

"I think so too. We are totally able to take care of a three year old child." Freddie responded

"Well let's go take care of our kitchen. I may or may not have made a mess in there." Sam said

"How big is it?" Freddie asked, a worried look taking over his face.

"Not that big if we have a mop."

"We don't have a mop."

"Oh, then we're going to need a lot of towels."

She and Freddie made it to the kitchen to deal with the mess left from the earlier failed cooking attempt.

Some of the spilled water had dried but there was still a puddle where dry floor should've been. The pot was messy, but still could be cleaned in the dishwasher.

Freddie sighed and left to get towels while Sam grabed the pots and brought them over the sink to clean. She dumped the remaining water and grabbed a trash bag and scooped out the burnt pasta.

Freddie came back and layed two towels over the puddle of water.

"You know, we should take cooking lessons." Freddie said

Sam looked at him strangely.

"Cooking lessons? I work at a bakery. I know how to cook." Sam argued

"You know how to bake. No one is going to argue that your cupcakes are the bee's knees. But when it comes to cooking, we both lack. I can't cook and you can only cook really fancy food."

"And what's wrong with fancy food? You don't seem to argue when you're eating my prime rib." She responded.

"I don't argue because when you do cook it, it's for a special occasion. But day to day, it's either frozen foods, take-out, or sandwiches."

"Is this just because the pasta came out bad? Because it was YOUR Galaxy Wars movie that made me fall asleep and forget about the food."

"No, I'm just thinking that since we're going to be feeding another mouth in a couple of months, we should start thinking about feeding ourselves more than that. He's going to need more than frozen foods."

Sam looked back at the pot she was washing and away from her husband. It was so like Freddie to think ahead. She didn't need the lessons, but if they made Freddie happy…

Their child was going to eat more than what they were eating now. It made do with their jobs, but what about when the baby was here? One of them was going to have to stay home and that someone was going to have to handle the household.

"Fine, we can take the cooking classes. We'll learn something I already know."

"Thank you Sam. I know that you didn't enjoy making that choice." Freddie said

"Yeah, yeah, you just better hope that these classes don't stink."

"They won't. I'll look for really good ones."

"You better. If all we learn is how to boil water, I'll throw a fit."

"It's okay, I'll do the same."

"Can we leave this 'til the morning? I'm bored already."

"Sure, no one's going to sneak in here for anything. Let's go watch TV."

"No documentaries. I let that slide because Michael was here, but when it's just you, that stuff doesn't slide."

"No documentaries, I got it."

The two left the kitchen half-clean and went into the living room. They settled into the couch and found that there was a Girly Cow marathon on the television. Sam settled into Freddie's chest and he instinctively wrapped his arm around her.

"I'm going to miss this. The quiet around the house, the fact we can sit down and relax." Sam said, placing her arms around her growing stomach.

She was showing, very noticeable from up close. She had been asked whenever she was shopping how far along she was. She had also been told that she looked farther along than four months. Freddie said that she looked fine, especially since any hints of nausea and morning sickness had disappeared very early.

"We'll get them back soon. Let's enjoy what we have left."

"I love you." Sam said as she reached up to kiss Freddie.

"I love you too."

They stayed watching the marathon until they fell asleep and stayed on the couch for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**I think this is the longest chapter I've written for this story.**

**I'm so sorry about the wait. I'm having writer's block for some of my stories.**

**Good news is that I've planned for the next couple of chapters. I just have to write them out.**

**Big surprise coming with the next chapter!**

**It'll be up in a week or two, so I hope you'll be okay!**

**Thanks so much for reading this story.**

**Please review!**

**-Cali-447**


	12. Shocking News

**Hello there!**

**I'm back with this new chapter. I think this is the new longest chapter for this story. **

**I'm sorry if I start slowing down my updates. It's waaaaay too hot in California to be sitting down typing for more than twenty minutes. It took me like four hours combined to write this chapter because I kept taking breaks to move closer to the air conditioner.**

**But enough about this, let's move one to this next chapter. I believe if my math is right it's March, meaning that I missed some important events. I'm going to have to add some more scenes and chapters later on. **

**Enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

><p>Freddie had wasted no time finding a cooking class for adults for Sam and him to take. It was just his luck that there had been a class opening only a week after they had agreed to take one. It was unlucky for them since the class had fallen on the same day that Sam was to go the doctor's office again.<p>

At four and half months, she was glowing. Whenever Carly or Freddie had persuaded her to actually leave the bed or couch, she was still the same Sam. She still demanded things, acted rude to rude people and stole their either of the food. The growing life inside of her was adding to her personality. She had been very active for the past few days. She was constantly going into the nursery and re-folding clothes or moving the crib from place to place or trying to push the cabinet from one end to another. Freddie said that she was trying to find something to mediate while she carried the baby.

"And you think that these cooking classes are going to slow that down?" She asked

"Sam, don't argue about this anymore. We already agreed to take the classes, registered for them, and pre-bought the cook book." Freddie counted off

Sam huffed at Freddie. It was true she had tried to convince Freddie that they didn't need classes even though she agreed. It was a very long shot considering that Freddie often did whatever he set his mind to. Sam finished placing her sweater on top of her blouse and walked out to the living room. Freddie followed right after her after tying his shoes.

"Why are these classes in the morning anyway?" She complained as Freddie grabbed his car keys and wallet from the couch.

"Is this a complaint because we're taking the classes or because you're Sam?" Freddie asked

"Because I'm Sam." She answered simply

"My guess is that people don't want to go to a cooking class in the afternoon since there are better thing to do on a Saturday." Freddie said as he gestured Sam to step out of the house.

Sam reached the car outside and Freddie unlocked it so she could get in. She wrapped the seat belt around her protruding belly and sat there waiting for Freddie. He locked the front door of the house and walked to the car. He buckled his own seat belt and turned on the car to pull it out of the driveway.

*#*

"Welcome to the first cooking class for the Seattle Community Center!" The woman who was teaching the class announced loudly.

Sam, Freddie and most of the class jumped when she opened her mouth because of the pure power of her voice.

"I thought I was banned from this place?" Sam whispered to Freddie as the woman, who had introduced herself as Claudia, kept reciting her previously and meticulously planned spiel.

"Sam _Puckett_ was banned. There is no record of Sam _Benson _being banned from this place." Freddie answered with a smirk.

"My name is Sam _Puckett-_Benson." Sam said indigently

"Not in this class." Freddie answered as he turned his attention back to Claudia.

"I'll be passing out the cookbooks now. When you get them, turn to the first page and review the recipe. I have already placed the ingredients on your tables and the utensils are there as well."

Freddie and Sam received their cookbook second to last since they were sitting in the middle row of the room. Freddie immediately started looking at the first recipe while Sam stared at the ingredients.

"Why aren't you looking at the recipe?" Freddie asked

"Because you're already reading it. You can read it out loud and I'll do whatever it says to do." She answered

Claudia, who was coming back to the front of the room after delivering the books, stopped in front o Freddie and Sam.

"Oh sweetie, it doesn't work like that. Each person in this class has to make their own meal." She announced.

Freddie looked to Sam with a smirk as Claudia walked to the front. Sam punched him in the shoulder very hard for laughing and opened her book to read.

"We're making scrambled eggs and hash browns." She said, plainly.

"We're starting with the basics right now. Simple things made out of things most of you have in your homes. For the scrambled eggs we're going to need eggs and salt for taste. Now, take your pan and place it over the stove in front of you. Take the non stick spray located on the farther right of the ingredients. Spray very little on the pan and turn on the stove to a medium low, a four or five." Claudia said as she began to walk around

The whole class did as they were told and all began to place the pan. Sam finished quickly and grabbed the egg carton from the ingredients. She placed it in the middle between Freddie and herself and waited for the next instructions.

"Next grab the mixing bowl and a whisk. Take two eggs from the carton in front of you and crack them open by hitting them on the counter like so," Claudia paused to demonstrate the easy technique to the class, "and make sure they make it into the bowl."

Freddie's first egg broke in half as soon as he hit it against the counter. It spilled on the floor and Sam laughed. Claudia told him not to worry and told him they would clean it after class. He cracked the second egg more successfully.

"Now, take the whisk and place it into the bowl and with a stirring/whipping motion, begin to whisk the eggs."

Sam started to whip the eggs quickly and Freddie tried his best to keep up with her. The rows behind and in front of her were beginning to notice her whisking and began to copy it as well.

"Look at all of you! Whisking like you've been doing this for years!" Claudia exclaimed happily.

The class beamed with fake smiles and Claudia told them to stop whisking.

"The eggs should only have very few bubbles and the yolk and whites should be thoroughly mixed. Take a minute to finish that now and when you're done put the whisk down on a napkin."

A few people continued to mix the eggs after she had finished talking and others simply put the whisk down.

"Are we all ready? Good, now our pan should be hot enough so we are going to slowly pour the eggs into the pan like so," She stopped talking again to demonstrate the slow pour, and we grab our spatula."

Everyone had managed to get most of the egg mixture in the pan without spilling it around it. The eggs began to slowly cook as soon as they hit the heat of the pan.

"As the start to cook, we are going to add a pinch of salt to the eggs. As soon as you've done that we are going to take the spatula and scramble the eggs."

Claudia grabbed an empty pan and showed the class how she was swirling the spatula around the pan.

"Make sure as you moving the spatula, you're getting all the eggs around the walls of the pan. You want to make sure that no eggs are stuck to it or else they'll burn."

Sam was moving the eggs around like Claudia had shown them and the eggs were cooking in the scrambled egg form. She hid a small smile from Freddie, who was busy trying to make sure that his eggs weren't burning. She was having fun, if only Claudia would stop shout-talking every word she said. It faintly reminded Sam of Spencer.

"Your eggs should be mostly cooked by now, with very few wet or liquid looking pieces. If all the pieces are dry and cooked, place them on the plate you were given and turn off the stove. I'll stop to look to see that they _are_ cooked before we eat them."

"We get to eat the food we make?" Sam asked Freddie excitedly

"I hope so. I got a craving for eggs now." He answered as he poured the eggs onto the plate.

"I thought I was supposed to be the one with the cravings." Sam joked as she did the same.

Freddie gave her a joking look and turned off the stove for both of them. Claudia passed both of them and nodded to say that their eggs were cooked.

When she had finished her round, which drew the results that most of the class's eggs were edible, she gave the m time to eat what they had just made. Sam and Freddie ate their eggs with zeal. It was simple food, but to someone who hadn't eaten breakfast, it was a gift from above.

* * *

><p>Sam and Freddie had left the class shortly after Freddie had picked up the broken egg. They had learned to make hash browns after they had finished eating. The class had done fine; no one had cut their fingers cutting the potatoes. Claudia cheered that all of them had done very well for their first class.<p>

"See, that wasn't so bad." Freddie said as they got in the car.

"Yeah, it wasn't. But Claudia was annoying. Did you hear her yelling at everyone?"

"I'm pretty sure that's just how she talks Sam."

"I know that, but it's still annoying."

"I think you're just overreacting. Everyone talks differently. She's still a very good teacher; we have things to make for breakfast now."

Sam was about to agree wit her husband, albeit begrudgingly, when her phone rang with the iCarly ringtone. She got her phone out of the pocket of her coat and answered it.

"Hi Carly, What's up?" She said into the phone.

_"Nothing much, I just was wondering if you and Freddie had time before your appointment to come to the Groovy Smoothie. I have some important news to tell you."_

"You aren't pregnant are you?" Sam asked worriedly

_"No! I just think I need to tell you something face to face. So can you come?"_

"Let me ask Freddie." Sam said into the phone

"What does Carly want?" Freddie asked curiously

"She wants to now if we have time to go to the Groovy Smoothie. What time's our appointment?"

"10:45 and it's barely 9:20. Tell her we'll make it." Freddie stated

"Carls? You still there?"

_"I'm here. So?"_

"We'll be there. See you soon."

"_Yes! Thanks, I'll order you smoothies so they're ready by the time you guys get here. What do you guys want?"_

_"_I'll take two Strawberry Splats and Freddie can get a Mango Fusion."

_"Okay, I'll go order. See ya! Bye." _Carly said hanging up

*#*

Carly put the phone away and turned to Brad, who was drinking his smoothie.

"They're coming. You ready?" She asked

He choked as he stopped sucking his smoothie and said hoarsely,

"As I'll ever be. Do you think they'll accept the relationship?"

"Of course, they're our friends. Whatever makes us happy, they'll have to agree with, right?" She ended worriedly

"I guess. Did they say how long until they'd be here?"

"No, I forgot to ask them. Oh! That reminds me, I have to go order their smoothies. Be right back."

Carly left Brad drinking his smoothie. She made it to the counter where an attendant was waiting.

"Hi, Can I have two Strawberry Splats and a Mango fusion?"

"Sure, is that for here or to go?" The boy asked.

"Yo, boy! Lemme handle this customer!" A man called out.

An elderly T-Bo walked out and took the young boy's place.

"Hey T-Bo! How ya been?" Carly asked

"Good good. Business has been nice. Sam and Freddie coming?"

"Yeah, they're who the smoothies are for."

"Ah, okay. I tell ya what, when they get here, give them this coupon." He said handing Carly the coupon.

"What's this for?" She asked

"I heard Sam's having a baby-child so that's for them to save money."

"Aww, well thanks T-Bo. I'll give to them when they get here."

Carly looked at the coupon more closely and turned back to T-Bo with a confused face.

"This says "Get 21 Smoothies for the Price of 20"

"yeah, it's a great deal isn't it?" He said happily

"Yeah, can I just get the smoothies?" She said sarcastically.

T-Bo snapped his fingers and the young boy from before came with the three smoothies.

Carly gave him the money and took the smoothies back to the table where Brad was waiting.

"What's that?" He asked when he saw the paper Carly was holding.

"Oh, it some coupon that T-Bo gave me to give to Sam and Freddie." She said as he took the coupon.

"21 for the price of 20. T-Bo's business is going to do great with these." He added sarcastically.

"At least it's not expired." She commented

Brad laughed in agreement and started to drink his smoothie to find that it was empty. He shook his cup and opened the cap. He looked inside before getting up.

"I'm getting another smoothie. Do you want one?"

"No thanks, I'm good. Go ahead."

Brad went up to the counter and Carly glanced at her phone for the time, only ten minutes had passed since she had called Sam. She looked at Brad, who was talking to T-Bo and selected _Messages_ on her phone. She sent a short text to Sam.

_Hey there! I didn't ask how far away you guys were._

She put away her phone and took a sip of her smoothie. Her phone beeped two minutes later and Sam's name was glowing on her phone's screen.

_Fredster says we'll be there in like ten minutes. I think we're near that exit close to the mall._

Carly smiled at her best friend's texts and typed a reply.

_Okay, I got your smoothies already._

She sent the message and got a reply before she managed she put her phone in her purse.

_YES! Telling Fredalupe to drive FASTER. C U in a bit._

Brad came back with a newly poured smoothie and saw Carly laughing into her phone

"What's so funny?" He asked

"Oh, it's just Sam. I told her I got her smoothies and look what she sent me." She said as she handed Brad the phone

Brad looked at the phone and chuckled.

"The girl loves her smoothies." He commented as he passed the phone back to her.

"Yeah, part of me thinks it's even more now because of all her cravings and hormones."

"How is she with all that?" Brad inquired

"I really don't know. Freddie says the only thing he knows she's going through is all the morning sickness."

"Watch, when she gets to like the six or seven month mark, she's going to be all crazy."

"God help Freddie!" Carly announced

She and Brad toasted their cups and took a long sip. The door banged open and a blond woman ran in looking for a brunette girl. Sam spotted Carly and ran to the table. She hugged Carly quickly and took one of the smoothies on the table.

"Sam!" Freddie called as he walked into the restaurant out of breath.

"What?" She said, her mouth full of smoothie.

"I said to wait for me." He said as he walked to the table.

"I waited as long as I could." She said innocently

"How long was that?"

"Five minutes." She mumbled into her smoothie.

Freddie huffed and rolled his eyes.

"Hi Carly, how are you? Brad, how you doing?" He greeted

Sam looked up from her smoothie and glanced in front of her.

"Hey Brad! When'd you get here?"

"I've been here since before you walked in."

"Oh well, I didn't notice you." She said off handedly.

Freddie sat next to her and took his smoothie.

"So what's the big news Carly?" Freddie asked

"Well, it's big news for both me and Brad." She said as she took his hand.

"We wanted to tell you that we're dating." He said as he smiled at Carly.

Freddie stopped sucking on his smoothie and stared with his mouth half-open. Sam's own mouth was dripping smoothie. Carly and Brad were now wearing worried smiles, and glancing between the two.

"You say what now?" Sam said

"We're dating. We just started hanging out and we clicked." Carly lied

"How long has this been going on?" Freddie wondered

"Only a couple of weeks. We thought you guys should be the first ones to know." Brad added.

Sam and Freddie looked at each other with worried looks. Freddie nodded and gestured his head toward Carly and Brad.

"That's great you guys. I hope you guys stay happy." Sam said sincerely.

Carly smiled and hugged Sam and Freddie.

"I'm glad that you guys aren't freaking out about this." Brad commented

"Hey, you're our friends and if you guys are happy together, then who are we to say any different." Freddie said.

Brad smiled and fist-bumped Freddie.

"Oh! Before I forget, T-Bo wanted me to give you this coupon." Carly said, grabbing the coupon fomr the table.

Freddie took the coupon from her hands and looked at it. He laughed and handed the coupon to Sam. She glanced at the coupon and chuckled as well.

"He really tries to rip people off, doesn't he?" She joked

The group laughed and Freddie pocketed the coupon.

They spent the next fifteen minutes sharing their lives since they had last seen each other. The room decorating had seemed like it had happened months ago. Carly was now planning two weddings in the Greater Seattle Area. Brad was busy making sure that Freddie's work in the Pear Company was ready to be done when he came back the next week.

As Brad finished explaining the new App updates they had been planning, Freddie's phone beeped and he took it out of his pocket to check on it. He looked at the screen and turned to Sam.

"Hey, if we want to make our appointment on time, we gotta leave soon." He announced

"Now? But we just got here!" Sam argued

"Yes, but we have a twenty minute drive and we got to get there early."

"Ooh! Can I come? All the movies always have that one best friend visit." Carly pleaded

"Of course you can, Carls. I wouldn't have it any other way." Sam said.

"Let's go then, we don't want to be late. Bye Brad, see you at work." Freddie exclaimed.

"Bye you guys! Bye Sweetie!" He called out to the trio

They all waved goodbye and Carly blew a kiss to Brad as they left the Groovy Smoothie.

* * *

><p>"Well Sam, Welcome back." Susie the nurse said as Sam reached the desk.<p>

"Thanks Susie. Nice to see you too. We're here for my 10:45 appointment."

"All right, I'll tell Dr. Turner you're here. Please take a seat."

Sam went back to where Freddie and Carly were waiting.

"They said we had to wait. I'm guessing they're busy today." Sam said scanning the half full room.

"I'm going to go check those magazines over there." Carly announced, standing up.

Freddie nodded as he looked at his phone. Sam noticed and leaned to see his screen.

"What are you doing?" She asked

"I'm checking my email. Brad said that he would send me copies of his work so far." He said, still poking around on his Pear phone.

"Look, there are all sorts of parenting magazines to read while we wait." Carly announced as she passed one of the magazines to Sam.

"These are so old. Look, this one still has Christmas recipes." Sam announced

"Yeah, but I think they still have good advice. Look, a sleeping chart to help you feel more comfortable as you sleep." Carly pointed out.

"I guess. They do seem helpful. Freddie, do you want one?" Sam said, offering him a magazine.

"No thanks, I just got those files from Brad."

"Suit yourself, I'll be here learning about babies while you play with apps." Sam mocked

Carly laughed and continued to read her magazine.

*#*

"Sam Puckett-Benson and Guests!" Susie announced to the room.

"That's us!" Carly announced, taking the magazines and placing them back where they belonged.

Sam walked in the front of the group, leading Freddie and Carly into the main offices.

"I'm going to go visit Andrew. I'll be in there soon." Freddie said as he kissed Sam on the cheek.

She waved goodbye to him and walked into the room with Carly.

"Hi Dr. Turner!" She said as she spotted the doctor writing on her clipboard.

"Hello Sam, how are you?"

"Feeling great! This is my best friend, Carly. She wanted to be here for the sonogram today."

"Well, welcome Carly. You can take a seat on the chair next to Sam." Dr. Turner said as she shook Carly's hand.

"Thanks. So what happens now?" Carly asked

"Well, I ask Sam some questions about her pregnancy so far and she answers them. Then when we're ready, we'll start the sonogram." Dr. Turner listed.

Carly nodded her head and gestured for Dr. Turner and Sam to begin.

*#*

Freddie knocked on the door of Andrew's office as he opened the door. The room contained about five other men who were sitting in a circle using the chairs from the small waiting area.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. I'll come back later." He said closing the door.

"Freddie, come in! I just thought since we have some more people today than usual, we would have somewhat of a circle to talk about the issues. Come join us." Andrew said from his chair.

Freddie awkwardly walked in and sat in the chair closest to the door.

"Why don't you introduce yourself Freddie?" Andrew said

"Uh, okay. Hi, my name's Freddie Benson. I'm here today with my wife Sam, who's about five months today. It's our first child." He stated to the room.

Some of the men waved to Freddie with smiles and others simply nodded their heads.

"Well then, let's continue with our discussion. We were talking about supporting the women in our lives while they go though all of this. Gordon, I think you were speaking."

A bald headed man looked up from his lap and glanced at Andrew.

"Uh yeah, anyway like I was saying. My wife's having our second child and I know what she felt already so the day she told me she was pregnant again, I went out and bought an excess of food. I got cookies, chips, you name it I bought it."

"And what did she do when she saw what you did?" Andrew pushed

Gordon chuckled and looked up from his lap.

"She got very angry with me. She started throwing things at me, yelling that I was already calling her fat and making it seem like she was going to stuff her face with all of this."

The men shared laughs as they went around the room. Freddie had met more of the men surrounding him. Raymond was on his third child as his wife had twins before. He shared about repainting of the nursery, that ended with him covered in paint for suggesting that his wife couldn't help because of the fumes. Steven had planned a nice dinner for his wife, who was pregnant with their first child as well, which was left uneaten as she fell asleep before he could present it to her.

"So Freddie, tell us something about you." Andrew offered

Freddie nodded and thought for while.

"My wife and I recently baby-sat one of our friend's kid. He was only three but he was already so smart. We helped him tie his shoes and colored with him as well. Later, my wife, Sam, had fallen asleep while watching a documentary about Galaxy Wars we forced her to see. She burned the food that night and we ended up going out to eat with our friend's kid. When we got home, we."

The phone rang in the office and Andrew raised his hand to ask Freddie to stop. The room quieted down so Andrew could answer the phone call in silence.

"Yes, he's here." Andrew said into the telephone.

"No, we're just doing some group study. Yes, I'll send him right over." Andrew said as he hung up the phone.

He got up and walked over to Freddie.

"They need you in the sonogram room. They said it's important." Andrew whispered to him.

Freddie nodded and got up from his chair. He waved to the group of men and closed the door of the room. He made his way over to the sonogram room and opened the door.

He found Sam, with her shirt folded up to her chest staring at the screen, mouth wide open. He looked confused and turned to Carly for answers. She just stared at him with worried eyes.

"Freddie, I am so sorry. I just don't know how we missed this. It's normal to miss one baby, but two?" Dr. Turner said, her tone apologetic.

Freddie walked even more into the room and stood next to Sam. He grabbed Sam's hand in order to try to relieve her frozen state, but it was no use. She remained frozen. He looked at the screen and his eyes widened in shock.

His mind went blank as Dr. Turner pointed out the limbs and heads of each baby. Three babies were currently growing in Sam. The three just kept their eyes on the screen and kept quiet as Dr. Turner began to explain the situation.

"Well, it's now obvious that you're having triplets Sam. I wasn't here for your last one at three and ½ months, I believe one of the nurses took care of you that day, yes?"

Sam nodded her head. That Doctor's appointment had happened while she had been planning Freddie's birthday in February. (_A/N will explain this_) She had been so busy and left as quickly as she could.

"Who ever took care of you didn't leave a report, only that you had come in."

She closed the folder abruptly and turned to the trio.

"Well, the damage is done. Now, multiples are more common in families with multiples in them. Do either of you have multiples in the family?"

"I'm a twin. I have a sister named Melanie." Sam answered

"Hmm, then it's more than likely that's the reason you're having multiples. I want to explain to you how this could have happened. See, every month, a woman releases an egg into her uterus. On rare occasions, she can release two. Are you guys following?"

They nodded their heads yes, starting to vaguely remember the health classes they were forced to take their Senior year of high school.

"If both those egg's are fertilized, they can become fraternal twins. Identical twins happen when one of the eggs splits in two, so they share the same DNA. Still with me?"

"So either Sam released three eggs or some of the eggs split? And that caused the triplets?"Carly asked

"Yes, but it is more likely that they split. Releasing multiple eggs is very rare but having multiples in the family increases this chance." Dr. Turner stated

Noticing the shock on the faces of the future parents, she stood up.

"I'm going to give you some time to process all of this. I'll be back in a little while."

Dr. Turner left the room quietly and Freddie let go of Sam's hand. Carly got closer to the two and pulled them into a group hug. They stayed still for a while when Carly realized that her arm had become wet.

She pulled away to find that Sam had started to cry.

"Oh Sam, please don't cry." Carly said, trying to find a tissue box for her.

"How can I not cry? I'm having two more babies than planned and I'm almost five months pregnant. How are we supposed to raise three kids at the same time?" She said through her tears.

She directed the last question at Freddie, who turned away from her.

"I don't know." He said quietly, "I don't know and I know that the answer kills you but I can't garentee that we'll do fine or horrible. But I do know that we'll do it together and make it through."

"You guys act like you're the only two in this." Carly announced "You got me, your moms, Spencer, Brad, Mels, Wendy; you have tons of built-in baby sitters."

She backed away from them and stared at them.

"We wil NOT let you guys go through this alone." She finished.

Sam and Freddie smiled from ear to ear. They had become reassured by Carly, even if it was just a bit. Carly handed Sam a tissue and she wiped her tears away. She kissed Freddie on the cheek and leaned over to hug Carly.

As if on cue, Dr. Turner knocked on the door. She opened the door and leaned on the door frame.

"Are you guys okay? Can I come in or do you need a little more time?"

"No, it's okay. Come in." Freddie said

"So now that we're calmed down, we need to talk about delivery. I would recommend scheduling a C-section for the delivery. The human body is not meant to handle three natural birth deliveries and I would not endanger any of my patients who attempt to do so."

Sam nodded in understanding.

"While I was outside, I looked up dates close to your due date of mid-June. I suggest you look them over and give me a call as soon as you get home so we can contact the hospital to get everything ready." Dr. Turner said as she handed Freddie a paper that contained many dates.

"I'll call as soon as we pick a date." Freddie answered.

"Then we're done here for today. I'll get the nurse to print the sonogram for you. It was very nice seeing all of you. I hope you'll do well." She said as she shook each of their hands.

They waved goodbye to Dr. Turner as she walked out. A nurse walked in shortly after and handed Freddie and Sam a picture. She helped Sam clean her stomach and scheduled their appointment in four weeks.

Carly helped Sam into the car as Freddie said goodbye to Andrew.

"Carly, do you think you can come and stay at our house tonight? I don't think I can handle being with just Freddie tonight." Sam asked

"Of course I will. I'll just stop by my house to pick up some of my stuff and I'll head right over." Carly said sweetly.

As Freddie reached the car, Carly departed from the couple to go to her own car. They pulled out of the clinic's parking lot and headed in opposite directions to their destinations.

* * *

><p>Sam and Freddie hadn't said much to each other since they had left the clinic. They each had too much their minds.<p>

_How did I not feel two extra babies in there? I should've noticed something right? I did feel bigger, but I thought that was just bloating. _Sam thought to herself. She was angry at herself. She felt as though she should've noticed something. The hints were there, she just didn't notice them.

Freddie was trying to focus on opening the front door of their house. He felt too distracted to even do those simple tasks. He forced the door open and helped Sam out of the car. He took much more care of her then compared to the previous months.

Sam knew he was just worrying about the babies, so she let him do what he thought was right. She let him lead her to the couch, as if she forgot where it was, and let him help her sit down.

"Freddie I'm pregnant, not disabled." She finally said when he tried placing pillows around her like a fort.

Freddie put the four pillows he was holding back on the couch and simply sat next to his wife.

"So what do we do now?" He asked in monotone.

"I don't know. Carly's coming over in like a half hour so we got until then." She answered

"Are you worried?" He asked finally

Sam turned to him and nodded her head.

"More than I've ever been about anything. I was prepared for one baby. I was okay with two, But three? Who has triplets on their first try?"

"WE do. I think we should just start accepting that weird things are going to happen to us. Think about it, what do you think 8th grade you would have done if Present-Day you would have told her you'd be married to me and be pregnant with triplets?"

"I would have laughed, and then insulted you in so many colorful ways." Sam chuckled

"And I would've called you some blond-headed devil in disguise sent to ruin my life." He said with a smile.

"I didn't ruin your life, did I now?" Sam said with a smirk

"Nope, I think you made it a hundred times better."

"compared to your life before me, I'm guessing I made a lot of difference." She said laughing

She giggled loudly and Freddie just chuckled at his wife's insult at him.

"We have to tell our parents now, you know." Freddie commented.

"Can't we do that tomorrow?" Sam said annoyed

"Sam, we can't push anything back anymore. We have to start seriously preparing for these babies and-"

"Freddie, don't you think I know that? I just want one night before we have your mother here telling me what to do or my mom commenting on everything I do."

"I understand, but I think we need to tell them as soon as possible."

"We just got told today! I think we're allowed to recover from this by ourselves."

"I already told you, we need to start planning-"

"And I told you I don't want to do it today. So we are going to do what I, the one who's actually carrying the children, want to do."

Freddie stayed quiet as Sam backed him into a wall.

"Okay, we can wait a day. It's fine." He said quickly.

Sam smiled and on cue Carly knocked on the door. Sam walked to bring her in and Freddie just kept his back to his wall.

He hadn't felt this threatened and worried since high school. He was going to be murdered before those babies were born.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note:<em>**

**_Wow. _**

**_You guys are probably didn't expect that._**

**_When I first started this story, I wanted it to be unique. I thought about giving them twins, but then I thought "that's way too common." (So I gave them triplets, my common sense is astounding right?) The timeline is definitely going to change now, they're going to be due earlier than expected._**

**_Along with that, as I was checking the calendar for this story. I noticed that I missed Thanksgiving, Christmas, New Year's and Freddie's birthday. I was too focused on the main plot of the pregnancy that I missed all of these important events._**

**_I decided that I'm going to write these events, then eventually add them to the story. I'll change some of the chapters to make them fit. _**

**_Thanks for reading this chapter and I hope you liked it._**

**_Please review!_**

**_-Cali-447_**


	13. Aftershocks

**_Long time, no see, Huh?_**

**_I'll give my excuses later, but let's get on with the chapter._**

**_Sam is five (5) months here. Only about a week after the last chapter._**

* * *

><p>She was in a room. It was brightly painted, a light green room setting the tone. There was a soft carpet, where she was sitting. And there was a crib?<p>

She quickly recognized it as the nursery in her house.

She looked around and called out.

"Freddie? Freddie, are you here?"

She heard no response and stood up from the floor. She looked around and finally noticed the sound coming from the crib.

It was a soft cry, only noticeable in the quiet she was standing in. The cry of a baby.

She looked down at her stomach; it was flat, like it had been before the pregnancy. She walked over the crib hesitantly. She took one look inside to find just as she had suspected, a baby.

"Oh, it's okay. Sammy's here." She said tenderly as she picked up the crying baby.

Instinctively she held it carefully and swayed back and forth to rock it back to sleep.

"There, there, I got you. Don't cry, it's okay." Sam cooed to the baby.

The child became quieter as Sam continued to rock it. It finally became silent and Sam smiled.

"There, you see. I can do this." She mumbled to herself.

She walked over to the crib to put down the quiet child. As she placed the child carefully back inside its crib, she heard another whimpering noise. She turned around to see that another baby was crawling and crying on the ground.

"What the ham? She whispered.

She ran forward and picked up the child, trying to rock it back to sleep as well. Another noise came from the corner of the room. There was another child sitting playing with all the clothes in the bottom drawer. It was pulling them out and waving them around.

"No, no, no. You can't do that, someone is going to be very mad at you." She said to the baby.

The baby looked at her for the sound of her voice, but then turned its attention back to the clothes.

"It's a baby; of course it can't understand me." She muttered.

She saw that the child in her arms was asleep and walked over to the crib, keeping her eyes on the third baby.

_Can I put two babies in the same crib?_ She thought to herself

She carefully placed the second baby in the crib, finding that they both fit safely. She looked at the third baby on the floor and saw that it was joined by another, both pulling all of the clothes out of the cabinet. She rushed over to them and scolded them.

"No, stop that!" She asserted as she starts taking the clothes out of their hands and messily placing them back in the cabinet.

The two children began to cry loudly as Sam grabbed the clothes. The cries were joined by even more cries from behind her. Sam turned and glanced around the room to find that she was surrounded by children. She let out a small scream and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Freddie! Freddie, I need help!" She yelled out again.

For a while, all she heard was the coos of the surrounding babies. Then she heard a loud yell.

"Sam!"

She turned her head to the voice and heard her name being called out again from outside the room. She sidestepped the children and ran out of the room.

"Freddie!" She announced as she found her husband in their room, surrounded by a pile of children of his own.

"Help! Get them off!" He panicked

Sam ran forward to help him, but stopped as soon as she realized the circumstances she was placed in. How was she going to remove a dozen babies from Freddie?

"Sam! Help me!" Freddie called out again as the babies started to climb on him.

She watched in silent horror as Freddie fell to the floor. He fought to stand up but failed as if the babies had multiplied in front of their eyes. The last glimpse of Freddie was his hand dramatically sticking out of the pile of infants.

*#*

Sam woke up with a loud gasp and quickly sat up in her bed. She breathed heavily as she tried to calm herself down from the nightmare.

"It was just a dream, just a dream." She whispered to herself.

She looked to Freddie, who was still peacefully sleeping next to him. She reached over to shake him awake but stopped herself as her hand touched his shoulder. She thought uncomfortably as got up and headed to the bathroom. She tiptoed the whole way there, careful not to make any sort of noise.

Sam turned on the lights and examined herself in the mirror.

SAM'S POV

I was pale and sweating and messed up. I groaned at my appearance, but my yawn helped remind me that it was still night. I could still be sleeping, but here I am, awake and feeling nauseous.

I run the cold water in the sink and splash some on my face. The cold water woke me up, but helped to calm the sweating and the nausea. I breathe deeply and open the mirror to grab some medication. I pick one that Dr. Turner already approved for me and close the mirror.

I glance at my appearance again and back away a little. I can clearly see my stomach. I turn to the side and I see how far the babies stick out.

_Babies_

I haven't adjusted to that news at all.

My mom, Freddie's mom, and Mel were all shocked when we told them the day after.

_"Well, as long as you don't give birth on a bus or start wearing bikinis 'round the house, those 'Pucksons' will be fine. No, but seriously, they'll be fine. I think you could have raised you and Mel better than I did…"_

_"Oh my gosh! How did this happen? Well, I know how it happened, but still? Have you taken all of your medication? I'll have to come over more often to see how well you're doing. Oh! I'll even bring over some of the food and medication I used when I was pregnant with Freddie…"_

_"Are YOU okay? I care about Freddie and all, but how are you taking this? You're the one carrying three babies. Oh god, you have multiple children inside of you. I'm coming over as soon as I can leave work. Also, I know that this is a really bad time, but is there a chance that you can name one after me? It doesn't have to be a first name; even a middle name will do..."_

I know that I shouldn't be feeling so lost, but I guess it's just shock. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy, but I thought one kid was going to be a lot. How are we going to handle three?

I swallow the nausea pill with a glass of tap water and head back to the bedroom. I pass the living room and I hear my stomach growl. I have a craving for food.

I walk to the kitchen and open the refrigerator to see if I can find what my stomach just told me I needed. I scan the door and the top two levels before opening the cabinets in the bottom and finding an unopened bag of carrots and a half eaten bag of grapes. Suddenly, the cream cheese smells delicious and so does the whipped cream.

Before I know it, the entire remaining grapes have cream cheese on them and the carrots have a nice line of whipped cream on one side. As soon as I grab a cream cheese-covered grape, my mouth waters and I moan out of pleasure. I know I'm being just a bit too loud since it is still like three in the morning and Freddie is still sleeping, but I don't care as I take another crunchy bite out of the carrot.

"Sam, what are you doing?" I hear Freddie ask from the doorway.

I got hungry and then this happened." I said gesturing to the plate of grapes and carrots.

He rubs his eyes and sits down next to me at the table where I'm having my snack. He grabs one of the carrots and starts nibbling on it. He absentmindedly chews on it as I eat the remaining food. He looks up for a moment and stares at the carrot.

"What am I eating?" He asks, confused

"A carrot covered in whipped cream." I point out.

He looks at it again in confusion and shrugs, taking a hearty bite out of it.

"This is really weird." He says with a smile.

"I know, I really thought Carly was crazy about the carrot and whipped cream thing, but it's actually not that bad."

"Is this going to become a regular thing? Because if it is, then we need to go to the grocery store to buy more food."

"I whole-heartedly agree with that. Who knows what I'll want later on?"

"I'll get some sort of shopping list in the morning. We better get to sleep, we told Wendy and Carly we'd meet them in the park tomorrow, remember?"

"Oh, yeah! Okay, just let me put all this food away." I said, grabbing some of the containers.

"No, I'll get it. You head back to bed; you need sleep more than I do." Freddie said, taking the containers from my arms.

I smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"You're so sweet sometimes. I feel like I should just give you whatever."

He looked at me confused and just nodded his head.

"Okay Sam, I think it's time you go to sleep again. You're being delusional now."

"I am not. I just feel like I should be a better wife to you sometimes."

"You're just fine the way you are. Go to sleep." He commands softly

I shrug and head back to the bedroom, actually making it this time and falling asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow on my bed.

* * *

><p>NEUTRAL POV<p>

Melanie pulled into the driveway of her sister's home and got out of the car. She walked to the front door and knocked firmly on it.

There was no response on the other side and Melanie knocked again on the door. She pressed her ear against the door and listened for any sound on the inside of the house.

"They're not home?" A voice called from behind her.

Melanie gasped loudly and held her hand against her chest.

"You scared me, Brad! I thought you would still be at work or something." Melanie said as she smacked Brad on his arm.

"Sorry! I just came because Carly said she wanted to meet up. She told me she stayed with Sam after the doctor's appointment like a week ago."

"And you thought that she would still be here?"

"Yeah, just 'cause she and Sam are like two peas in a pod. They would be inseparable, especially since Sam's pregnant. She keeps postponing our dates so she can go hang out with her."

Melanie brought her full attention to Brad at the word 'dates' and flipped her head in his direction.

"I'm sorry, but did you say dates? Like you and Carly are da-"

"Dating? Yeah, we got together like a couple of weeks ago and we've been dating ever since. We became exclusive just a few days ago." Brad said sheepishly.

He attempted to sound confident and straightforward but failed. Melanie, however, didn't notice Brad's lack of coolness. She was too busy registering the words that had just came out of Brad's mouth.

_They were dating? How did I miss this?_

Melanie wouldn't admit it if you asked her, but she did have some feelings for Brad. After Carly had told her everything that had gone down during and after the lock-in so many years ago, she agreed that Freddie and Brad were very similar and she could see how Carly would have thought that Sam had feelings for him.

She hadn't the pleasure of meeting Brad however until Sam and Freddie's rehearsal dinner before the day of the wedding. Brad had been his regular, charming self and Melanie had no defense against his friendly charisma.

But now as she was standing in front of him, Melanie felt a new feeling come over her. Was it jealousy? Could she really be feeling this way about a man who she had shown no interest in and probably didn't know her feelings?

"Well then, Congrats! I never thought that you and Carly would get together, but I'm sure that you'll be very happy together." She said as she plastered a smile on her face.

"Thanks, that means a lot coming from you."

"Why would it mean so much?"

"You know, because you're really good friends with Carly and Freddie and you're related to Sam, so you get to have your own opinion about this."

"But it's still your relationship with Carly. Why would someone you found out about a couple of years ago have such a strong impact?"

"I think part of me feels like you are like Carly's second mind, so if you don't approve of it, neither should Carly." He said nervously

Melanie looked at Brad perplexed as she pondered his not at all subtle nervousness.

_Why the heck is he thinking like this? It's not like they're going to care so much about my opinion that they'll break up._

"Fine, whatever you say. Let me call Sam and ask where they are. I'll ask her if she's seen Carly for you too."

Brad nodded and silently thanked her as Melanie pulled out her phone and tapped the screen to dial for Sam. She heard a few rings before hearing her twin sister's voice on the other side.

"_Hello?"_

_"_Sam, it's me Melanie. I dropped by to check up on you, but you're not home. Where are you?"

"_Oh, whoops. Freddie and I went to the park to hang out with Wendy, Carly, and Michael. We're at Belleview Park, you should stop by!"_

"I'll be on my way. You said Carly is with you?"

"Yeah, she's here. Why? Do you need to talk to her? I'll pass you to her."

"NO, we're all good. It's just that Brad is right here next to me and he was looking for her too."

"Oh! Well then, tell him she's here and invite him over here too. The more the merrier I guess." Sam said happily.

"Will do sis. See you in a bit. Bye!"

"Bye Mel." Sam ended before hanging up the phone.

Melanie placed her phone back in her bag and turned to Brad, who was playing on his own phone.

"Sam says they're all at the park and they invited us over there."

"Which park are they at?"

"Belleview Park, the one near the shopping center by 3rd Street? I'm going to head over there right now. Oh! And she said that Carly is with her."

Brad nodded awkwardly and stood there pursing his lips.

"I'll go to the park too. Do you want a ride? I mean, like there's no use taking two cars, right?"

"I'd love to, but I have to leave for the hotel where I'm staying after this, so I kind of need my car."

"Why are you staying in a hotel? I thought you had your own apartment?"

"I do, but it's too far away from Sam and Freddie that if she was to go into labor like tomorrow, I would miss everything. So I found a hotel that's not too expensive and not so far from my work or my sister. I also gave up some of my hours just to see if I could come help them out. Freddie's going to be busy with all his new releases and I don't want Sam to be left alone by all of that."

"That makes sense, I guess. We better get going or we'll miss them at the park. See you there soon." Brad said, as he left to his car.

Melanie waved at his and ran to her own car. She got in, buckled her seatbelt, and placed her Bluetooth around her ear. She dialed a number and waited for the answer as she pulled out of the Benson's driveway.

_"Melanie! Girl, how have you been?" _ The high pitched voice asked.

"Sharron? I've been good. Listen Do you still have Josh's number? He owes me a favor."

_"Mel, which boy are you trying to seduce now? You only ask for Josh when you need a really hot date."_

"I'm not trying to seduce anyone. I just need to check something out and Josh is essential to that plan."

_"Whatever you say dear. I'll text you his number right now. Just be careful, Josh just broke up with his girlfriend like a month ago."_

_"_He broke up with Tonya? Aww, they were so cute together."

_"I know right? Anyway I'll tell you the deets later. I got to send that text to you. Bye!"_

"Thanks Sharron. I owe you one. Talk to you later!" Mel said as she hung up her phone.

She turned into the parking lot of the park and found a spot near the recognizable Benson-Puckett car. The phone beep with the sign of a text message and Melanie grabbed it and read the text. She copied Josh's number as a contact and got out of the car to go find her friends and family.

*#*

Sam pulled her phone away from her ear and put it back into the basket where she was keeping it. She lay back against the tree and enjoyed the nice shade the large tree was giving her.

"Who was that Sam?" Carly asked, wondering why they mentioned her name.

"It was just Melanie. She was wondering where we were 'cause we weren't at the house. Brad was there too and he was looking for you too."

"Oh, okay. And you invited her over here?" Wendy asked, keeping most of her attention on Freddie and Michael playing on the Monkey bars.

"Yep that said they were on their way here."

"I thought Melanie had work?" Carly asked taking an apple from the picnic basket.

"She's moved to some hotel near our house. She says she still wants to give us privacy but still be able to get to us in case of an emergency." Sam said, closing her eyes to take a short nap.

"You're having those nightmares again, aren't you?" Carly said quietly

Wendy looked concerned at she turned her attention back to her two friends in front of her. Sam groaned and turned her head toward Carly to talk.

"I can't get them out of my head! I keep thinking about it and I don't know how to deal with it."

"Why don't you just talk to Freddie about this like I told you?" Carly pointed out

"Because he still thinks I'm fine. He is going to get so worried about this if I start showing fear. Who knows? Maybe he'll accidentally invite his mother over and then I'll be stuck with both Mels and Marissa watching me like a hawk."

Carly shuddered at the sound of Freddie's mother's name.

"Ooh part of me wishes that you would just call her Mrs. Benson like we used to. I'm still not used to hearing you call her by her name. It makes me feel like she's an actual person whose opinion may actually be valuable to us. In my head, she's still Freddie's mom and not your mother-in-law." Carly stated

"Well, I claimed the name of the new "Mrs. .Benson" so you have to deal with it. Besides, by calling her Marissa, it takes away her power over me as Freddie's mother and the grandmother of my future children."

"So tell me again why you're so worried about these future children of yours? Like I get that you and Freddie are first-time parents and all, but you're not going to mess up all of your kids." Wendy asked

"That's part of it. I'm not worried about messing up all of my kids; I'm scared of messing up only one. What happens if I run out of attention for one of them because I'm too busy with the other two? I know what it feels like to be the forgotten sibling; I never want my kid to feel that way."

"Sam, the one thing that annoys me about you is that you're too stubborn to ask for help. Remember what I told you when we found out about the triplets? You're not alone and you have all of us here for you."

"I wouldn't believe any different. I'll even come by the first few months to help you take care of them. Babies can be a little complicated during the first moments you have them." Wendy offered, kindly

"Have you guys picked a date yet for the C-section?" Carly pondered

"Not yet, Freddie and I want to make sure that we're somewhat more stable before we pick a date. He's even suggesting we drop our cooking class and take a parenting class at the community center."

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea. Maybe you'll learn some extra good tips on dealing with your children. You'll become like parenting experts and give your wisdom to any of us when we have kids."

"But can I gain all of the 'parenting wisdom' in only a few months?" Sam challenged, "It's already March and they're going to be here before the end of June."

"You're about five month's right? We should just start planning your baby shower soon!" Carly said excitedly.

"And your birthday! Does Freddie have anything planned for that day yet?" Wendy added

"My birthday isn't for another month, why would he have anything planned already?"

"You're the one married to him and you don't think he plans in advance for everything?" Carly pointed out.

"Argh, fine, plan whatever you want. I'm going to go play with Michael and Freddie. Don't go overboard with anything." Sam pleaded as she got herself up with Wendy's help.

They replied with reassurance and agreements as they made sure Sam go to Freddie safely. Wendy took her seat next to Carly and pulled out her phone from her pocket and picked an app.

"Okay, let's just start on the baby shower. What do you know about baby showers?" Wendy asked, typing on her phone.

"Well for yours, we went to one of the small halls where they fed us; we had games, prizes, and presents. Very simple for a baby shower." Carly recited off the top of her head.

"Do we want something like that for Sam though? She doesn't seem like the one to enjoy all that elegance stuff."

Carly nodded her head to agree with Wendy before snapping her fingers.

"I got it! We just postpone the baby shower until Sam's birthday. She doesn't want a big baby shower or a birthday party, so we should semi-combine the two."

"What are you talking about? How would that work?" Wendy argued

"We throw a birthday shower! We invite everyone over for a party, half of it will be a quick baby shower and the rest is a birthday party. We just have to find out what Freddie wants to do for Sam and we plan around that."

"That's…actually not a bad idea." Wendy commented, "Something small that won't make Sam to tired or angry at us for throwing a party. We're going to need Melanie's input too; it's her birthday that day too."

"We can ask her when she gets here. And we can ask Brad too!" Carly said smiling

At the mention of Brad, Wendy scooted over closer to Carly.

"So what's the scoop about Brad? How is he?"

"Wendy!" Carly said, her cheeks turning red

"What? With Michael, I fall out of the loop too quickly. What's up with you and him?" Wendy gossiped

Carly looked around for a sign of anyone before grabbing Wendy's hand.

"You have to promise me that you won't tell anyone what I am about to say to you."

"I promise." Wendy said, earnestly.

Carly stare at her straight in the face, as if she was checking for any signs of lies. She broke her glare and breathed deeply.

"Okay, I and Brad aren't actually dating."

Wendy's smiled disappeared off her face and concern replaced it.

"What do you mean that you're not dating? Everyone else says that you are da-"

"Brad likes Melanie and he wanted me to help make her jealous."

"Carly, this isn't high school where boys and girls become boyfriend and girlfriend every two seconds. These are actual, real, matured people you're dealing with. What did Sam say when you told her?" Wendy quipped

"I haven't told her yet. She would get seriously mad if she found out what Brad and I were doing." She added when Wendy rolled her eyes.

"What's in it for you? I don't believe that you would agree to something like this out of the goodness of your heart."

"Brad is helping me find a boyfriend. I'm meeting one of his coworkers later this week." Carly said quietly.

Wendy lay back against the tree and crossed her arms.

"I don't agree with what you're doing. But I promise to keep this all a secret."

"Thank you, thank you. I am forever in your debt. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"If you ever get married, I'm maid of honor."

"Dear god, Wendy. You have evil in you."

"That's why Sam and I got along very well. I like to think we mellowed out over the years. I'm pretty sure high school wouldn't imagine us with kids." Wendy said, looking over to Michael and the Bensons.

Freddie was carrying Michael by his feet and helping him make it through the monkey bars. Sam was standing off to the side yelling encouragements to Michael, who was laughing as he reached the end.

"They're going to make really good parents, aren't they?" Carly offered

"I don't deny that. They work well together." Wendy said with a smile

* * *

><p>Freddie groaned as Sam threw up again into the toilet. He tried to reach over to hold her hair up for her, but Sam just swatted his hand away.<p>

"Stop, just get me a hair tie and a towel." She groaned before emptying her stomach again.

Freddie sighed at his wife's refusal to let him help but did as he told and fetched the items. He brought them back to Sam who quickly tied her long, blond hair back into a ponytail and wiped her mouth with the towel. She sighed and flushed the toilet and carefully stood up.

Freddie tried again to help her, but Sam pushed his arm away. Freddie rolled his eyes and grabbed Sam's toothbrush before she could get it.

"I can get toothpaste on my on toothbrush thanks." Sam said sarcastically

"If I can't tie up your hair or help you up, at least let me do something small." Freddie said, as he handed the toothbrush back to Sam.

Sam looked guilty as she began to brush her teeth.

"I'll go check on the pizza." Freddie said as he left the bathroom.

He went to the kitchen and opened the oven to see how the pizza was cooking. The cheese was still bubbling and Freddie shut the door to keep it cooking. He started to take out plates and the various topping, placing them on the dining room table.

Sam joined him in the dining room with the cups and juice and brought them to the table.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel scummy because I wasn't letting you do stuff."

"It's fine, I'm just trying to do what I think what's best for you."

"And I know that, but don't treat me like I'm going to break every time I take a step."

"Sam, you're five months pregnant and-"

"Still a human being. Everyone else treats me the same, even the bakery does. Although, they've cut my hours back enough already since they heard the news. I don't need any more special treatment from anyone else."

"How come they can treat you like that and give special treatment like that and I can't? Last time I checked, I was your husband."

"Which means you'll love and support me in ways I'll approve. People who don't know me treat me 'pregnant' it's nice to be treated like Sam."

"How is it that when you're not pregnant, you're lazy? But when you are pregnant, you suddenly want to do everything by yourself."

"I really don't understand why you're making such a big deal out of this. So I don't want you to hold my hair back or put toothpaste on my toothbrush, it's not like I'm pushing you out of my life. I was doing these things by myself during the first trimester while you were racking up work hours so you could be home more."

"I feel useless okay!" Freddie shouted.

Sam was taken aback by the sudden change of tone in Freddie's voice. She used her eyes to tell him to continue.

"You picked the nursery, you planned the party, and you're carrying the children. It feels like I'm not part of this parenting thing. You rely on Carly and Wendy more than you do me. Even Melanie and my mom are allowed to help more than me, and they're my children. I just don't see how you're not bothered by me not being able to do something. Anything I want to do, you don't want to, and I have to agree with you so you don't get stressed out."

Sam looked at Freddie and laughed.

"You're such a worry wart. Everything has been fine. Look, if it really bothers you, I'll let you do more for me. Just don't expect that I need help on all the little stuff, okay? I think the pizza's ready, I'll go get it." Sam said before placing a kiss on Freddie's cheek

Freddie welcomed it, but looked disappointed as Sam left the room. It had been something he had thought about as he drove back from work. Melanie or Carly would call asking where something was or how to do something around the house, and would refuse to take the answer "I'll show you when I get home."

Sam walked in wearing oven mitts carrying the pizza. She set it down on the table and took off the mitts.

"I think this pizza turned out pretty good. Those lessons have been really great. I like the idea of having lessons in class and a recipe to take home. This smells awesome!" Sam exclaimed

"It does," Freddie said, pushing back any hidden feelings. "I can't wait to eat. Do you smell that garlic?"

"I do, I'm just going to sit down and eat." Sam said pulling out her chair.

Freddie laughed and took his own seat across from Sam.

"Dear babies, please don't let me throw this up and I'll let you have more sweets when you get here." Sam pleaded to her stomach.

Freddie grabbed a piece of piece of pizza and chuckled as Sam began to devour her own slice of pizza. He began to carefully layer his topping on the slice as Sam spoke.

"How's work going so far? Are they mad that you've been leaving earlier?"

"It's been going okay; they barely released the new Pearphone 6 GX. There hasn't been much to work on in the past months since they solidified the design. I'm sure they'll speed up production again when people find something wrong with it again."

"So they don't mind that you've been leaving early?"

"Oh no, they mind. They just can't say anything because I've already worked off my fair share of hours over there and I helped to design the user interface for the phone."

"Have they told you anything about the hours? Because I can go talk to them if you'd like."

"Sam, I don't think they're going to listen to a five-foot-three blond pregnant woman."

"But you they would if they knew who I was. Plus with all the hormones, I'm pretty sure I could take them." Sam replied with a mischievous smile.

Freddie chuckled falsely and took a bite of his pizza to hide his worry.

Sam's eyes shifted to the red pepper flakes (Which Freddie hadn't added yet), the slice of pizza, then to Freddie's eyes. She changed the subject.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note:<em>

_And that is where I end the chapter._

_I was going to add something about Seddie actually talking about raising the triplets, Carly going on that date, and more of Melanie's thoughts. _

_But that all went away about two, three months ago when I stopped working on this story._

_As of today, I am on Thanksgiving break and therefore posting this chapter in honor of the real first day off I have had since school started back in September. _

_Quick warning: Sophomores who are in Yearbook, Marching Band, and taking AP classes, I salute you. The hours of sleep we have lost will make us stronger!_

_I now have a real week to myself and I'll try to write but let me focus on getting that other chapter of my other story up then we'll see how far I get._

_See you soon? I'll try harder_

_-Perfectly-Imperfect-447_


End file.
